Moments intimes
by RanxShin59
Summary: ATTENTION SPOILER ALERTE RTTE S5 / Harold et Astrid partent, seuls, récupérer de l'huile sur des plantes sur une île, indiquée par Johann, pour le projet secret d'Harold. Arrivés sur l'île, les deux vikings profitent aussi de la tranquillité et d'être seuls pour passer des moments intimes entre eux. SEXE HICCSTRID


**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Comment vous allez ?**

* * *

 **Oui je sais c'est un miracle que je publie plusieurs fois en un mois, mais là c'est la faute (ou grâce) à la nouvelle saison ! Au passage, vous l'avez vu? ENOOORMEEEE ! J'ai adoréééééééé ! VIVE LE HICCSTRID ! Et la fin de saison ... J'en reviens pas. Ils ont fait fort les producteurs xD Mais sinon, elle était magnifique !**

* * *

 **Donc du coup, cet OS est un SPOILER RTTE S5 ! ATTENTION JE VOUS PREVIENS !**

 **Ca se passe pendant l'épisode 7, quand le hiccstrid est sur l'île, seuls. Parce que je suis sûre qu'ils nous ont coupé de bons moments Hiccstrid ces petits cons. Donc voici, ce qui pourrait se passer ... Pour les pervers XD ET OUI JE VOUS VOIS BIEN LES PERVERS LA ! Alors oui, dans cet OS, il y a du sexe. Beaucoup de sexe. Mais aussi des moments cutes Hiccstrid. Disons que ça va alterner entre cute et sexe. Mais à la base c'était que du sexe, vu que CERTAINES n'arrêtent pas de m'en réclamer. Donc après plusieurs jours d'écriture, le voilà enfin ! Et oui il fait plus de 18000 mots (et oui j'étais inspirée, motivée, au taquet XD) alors j'espère que vous êtes prêts ! :p**

* * *

 **Alors je décline toute responsabilité à la fin de la lecture, si vous succombez. C'est à vos risques et périls.**

 **Vous êtes sûrs de continuer ?**

 **Oui ?**

 **Très bien alors bonne lecture ! :D**

* * *

 _ **OS : Moments intimes**_

Harold et Astrid, malgré l'accusation de leurs amis de les abandonner, pour n'être qu'à deux, partent toute de même vers cette fameuse île et quittent la rive en s'envolant avec leurs dragons, sous le regard peiné de leurs amis.

Au bout de plusieurs heures de vol, ils finissent par arriver sur l'île, indiquée par Johann le négociant. C'est une petite île, qui au premier abord, à l'air rocailleuse, mais abrite une végétation dense avec une forêt et une montagne à son milieu.

Ils atterrissent non loin d'une falaise, offrant une vue magnifique sur un prochain coucher de soleil. Ils descendent de leurs dragons. Astrid s'approche de la tête de sa dragonne et pose son front contre son museau, pour un câlin. La dragonne, très affectueuse, lui rend son câlin, aimant par dessus tout sa maîtresse. Les deux amies ferment les yeux pour encore plus apprécier cet échange affectueux.

Elles finissent par rompre le câlin pour se retourner vers Harold et Krokmou, qui plus loin, sont près d'une plante. Harold a un genou à terre, pour observer la flore de l'île, alors que son dragon est assis derrière lui, le regardant curieusement.

– Johann n'a pas dit combien il y avait d'huiles par plante. La récolte risque d'être compliquée, dit Harold, avant de se retourner vers la jeune fille qui le regarde, Qu'est ce que t'en dit ?

La jeune femme soupire en réfléchissant tout en s'avançant vers le viking, qui se relève au fur et à mesure qu'elle avance vers lui.

– C'est une question qu'il faudrait poser à Varek. D'un autre côté, les jumeaux savent probablement quelques trucs. Ils ont sûrement un cousin qui était une plante Sassafras, ou quelque chose du genre.

Harold rit à sa réflexion, accompagné d'Astrid, alors que les deux amoureux se rapprochent pour n'être qu'à quelques centimètres de distance.

Pendant la discussion des humains, Krokmou fait un petit bruit de dragon, comme pour appeler Tempête et tous les deux s'éloignent un peu plus loin pour jouer, laissant les dragonniers tranquille.

Les voyant jouer, les deux vikings se retournent vers eux, la main d'Harold posée sur le dos de la jeune fille. Mais presqu'aussitôt, ils se retournent pour se retrouver en face à face, avec un air inquiet sur le visage de chacun d'entre eux.

– Tu crois qu'on aurait dû rester à la rive ?, demandent-ils en même temps, ce qui les fait éclater de rire sur le coup.

Après cette rigolade passée, les deux amoureux essayent de reprendre leur sérieux.

– Est ce qu'on a vraiment changé, comme ils l'ont dit ?, demande Harold en tendant un bouquet de fleurs à Astrid, qui le saisit tout en commençant à s'éloigner doucement, On les a ignoré ? On a joué trop perso ?

– Non !, lui répond-t-elle alors son fiancé se dirige vers le bord de la falaise, Enfin je ne crois pas avoir ignoré Rustik plus ce que je l'ignore d'habitude.

Puis, elle le rejoint et pose sa tête sur son épaule, alors que celui ci pose sa main sur sa hanche, à la limite de ses fesses.

– Ah. Je voulais juste m'en assurer. C'est quelque chose que je tiens absolument à éviter, commence-t-il avant de la lâcher pour la regarder en face, Mais en même temps, c'est important pour moi de passer du temps, seul avec toi.

À peine finit il cette phrase, qu'Astrid lui saute dessus pour le serrer dans ses bras dans un câlin, sous l'air surpris d'Harold. Peu de temps après, elle le relâche, et Harold la regarde avec amour et tendresse.

– C'était pour quoi ça ?

– Parce que tu es toi. Tu es un garçon sensible et j'adore ça.

– Ouais enfin ne le dis pas à Stoik, lui dit il avec un regard tendre et amoureux.

– Oh je crois qu'il le sait. Et tout le monde le sait. C'est ça qui fait que tu es un ami génial, et un chef génial et … Un petit ami génial, termine-t-elle en lui rendant son regard tendre et amoureux.

Harold sourit à sa remarque, alors que la jeune fille regarde les fleurs. Puis, le jeune homme tourne la tête en direction de l'horizon avec un air inquiet, ce qu'Astrid remarque aussitôt lorsqu'elle lève les yeux pour le regarder.

– Mais si tu veux rentrer, on peut aussi …

– Non ! Non c'est vrai ils vont bien, commence-t-il avant de lui prendre ses mains dans les siennes d'un geste tendre, Imagine toutes les bêtises qu'ils sont sûrement en train de faire, sans qu'on ait à les subir.

Et tous les deux s'imaginent parfaitement une scène où Rustik est pendu par le pied, tête en bas, comme un vulgaire bétail, avec Kognedur morte de rire, et son jumeau fonçant vers Rustik avec une masse, prêt à le frapper, comme sur une piñata.

Les deux vikings s'imaginent même très bien la scène et se regardent avant d'éclater de rire.

Après le rire passé, Harold saisit la main gauche d'Astrid, et la fait tourner en la faisant passer sous son bras, comme le début d'une danse, pour qu'elle se retrouve dos à lui contre son torse. Puis, il pose ses mains sur ses épaules, alors que la jeune fille le regarde du coin de l'œil en souriant.

– Bon, puisqu'on est là, sur cette île, ça te dirait un vol de nuit au clair de lune ?

– Tu en as mis du temps à le demander.

La jeune viking le regarde avec malice, puis, lui saisit le haut de son col comme pour l'embrasser passionnément. Sauf que c'est juste une ruse, car elle le saisit pour le lancer par dessus son épaule pour le faire tomber, sous la tête surprise de son fiancé. Après ce petit geste digne d'Astrid Hofferson, la jeune fille se met à rire. Cependant, son rire est contagieux car Harold l'accompagne dans son rire. Pour autant, le jeune homme n'a pas dit son dernier mot, car avec rapidité, il balance ses jambes à 180 degrés pour lui faire un croche pied – comme leur combat plus tôt. Surprise, Astrid tombe en poussant un petit cri. Et tout aussi rapide, Harold se positionne au dessus d'elle, ses deux mains de chaque côté du visage de la jeune fille, un sourire malicieux et victorieux ornant son visage. Astrid lui rend son sourire malicieux.

– Très drôle Haddock.

– Ce n'est pas moi qui a commencé.

Comme simple réponse, Astrid agrandit son sourire, avant de balancer ses hanches et d'inverser les rôles et ainsi de se retrouver au dessus de son amant, ce qui agrandit encore plus le sourire des deux amoureux.

– Sache Haddock, que je gagne toujours.

– Oh vraiment ?, répond-t-il en faisant à son tour un mouvement de hanche et de se retrouver à nouveau au dessus d'elle.

Astrid comprend cela comme de la provocation, et tout en gardant son sourire malicieux, lui lance un regard féroce, plein de défis. À ce regard, Harold est encore plus sous le charme et la trouve plus belle que jamais. C'est alors que par surprise, Astrid soulève son bassin, ce qui fait crier de surprise Harold, qui fait une roulade au dessus de la tête d'Astrid avant de se retrouver sur le dos, Astrid sur lui, avec un sourire victorieux. Harold la regarde en souriant, prêt à relever le défi.

– Ok. Tu veux jouer à ça, milady ?

– Je gagne toujours.

– C'est ce qu'on verra, termine-t-il en inversant à nouveau leurs positions.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, ils continuent leurs petits jeux, voulant se dominer l'un et l'autre, usant de chaque ruse possible, avec toute la férocité dont ils sont capables. Bien sûr, tout ceci en éclatant de rire, comme s'ils jouaient tels des enfants.

Krokmou et Tempête, eux, ayant arrêtés leur petit jeu, les regardent curieux, alertés par ces fous rires, avant de les observer blasés. Les deux reptiles se regardent, avant de décider de laisser les deux amoureux, seuls dans leur petit jeu, pendant que eux, ils vont jouer à leur propre jeu, plus loin dans la forêt.

Pendant ce temps, Harold et Astrid continuent toujours leur jeu de domination, en roulant sur le sol, ne voulant pas perdre pour chacun l'un d'entre eux. Pourtant, il va finir par y avoir un vainqueur. Et c'est lorsqu'Harold a repris la domination, que cette fois, pour que plus qu'elle ne bouge, il a bloqué ses deux mains derrière la tête de la jeune fille, tout en bloquant ses jambes et en mettant tout son poids sur elle, pour qu'elle ne puisse plus du tout bouger. Astrid se débat, sauf qu'on ne dirait pas comme ça, mais Harold a une sacré force. Elle grogne de frustration alors que le jeune homme agrandit son sourire de victoire, car maintenant, il sait qu'elle est complètement neutralisée et à sa merci.

– On dirait que j'ai gagné.

– NON ! Lâche moi ! Tu vas avoir, espèce de …

Harold lève les yeux au ciel, amusé, avant de faire taire la jeune fille en l'embrassant. Surprise par ce geste, la viking écarquille les yeux, mais prend vite part au plaisir de ce baiser et y répond avec passion. Harold sourit derrière ce baiser, en sachant qu'il a définitivement gagné et l'approfondit encore plus. Il passe sa langue sur ses dents pour demander accès à sa bouche, ce qui bien sûr, elle ouvre immédiatement. Ainsi commence un autre jeu de domination, dans ce baiser plus que passionné, par des jeunes adultes fougueux et amoureux. Dans le feu de l'échange, Harold finit par lâcher les mains d'Astrid, et descend les siennes sur la taille de la jeune fille pour la caresser, doucement mais avec passion. Astrid l'imite et pose ses mains derrière la nuque d'Harold, pour le rapprocher encore plus de son corps, et approfondir encore plus leur baiser. Ils s'embrassent encore et encore, leurs corps commençant à chauffer, à s'exciter par cet échange. Ils en veulent plus. Toujours plus. Ils veulent se découvrir. Ils veulent découvrir leurs corps, les sensations, l'adrénaline de leur amour. Ils en veulent toujours plus.

Sauf qu'à un moment, il faut respirer, c'est pourquoi, Harold rompt tout doucement, petit à petit, le baiser en rouvrant les yeux, suivi par Astrid, qui le regarde quasi essoufflée par cet échange. Ils se regardent avec un sourire tendre et amoureux, avec Harold, qui a ses deux mains de chaque côté du visage d'Astrid, alors que celle ci a ses mains posées sur le torse de son amant.

– Tu triches.

– Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles, milady.

– Viens là, beau brun.

– A votre service.

Aussitôt, Harold se rapproche encore pour l'embrasser à nouveau, tout en fermant les yeux, accompagné d'Astrid. Ils reprennent là où ils se sont arrêtés plus tôt, savourant cette passion qui les anime. Leur baiser exprime tout leur amour, mêlant la douceur et la passion, la férocité et la sensibilité. Très rapidement, dans ce baiser, ils se chauffent naturellement, sentant leurs désirs augmenter de seconde en seconde. Très vite, les mains d'Harold se retrouve sur le taille d'Astrid la caressant, faisant gémir inconsciemment la jeune fille. Enivré par ce gémissement, Harold sent l'excitation et le désir monter en lui. Si bien qu'automatiquement, ses mains descendent plus bas sur le corps d'Astrid, et passe sous sa tunique, caressant sa peau nue, ce qui bien sûr augmente l'excitation des deux amants, mais surtout celle de la jolie blonde. Alors voulant le suivre, les mains d'Astrid descendent, elle aussi, sur le torse de son amant, et elle commence à défaire son armure.

En sentant ça, Harold stoppe net, hésitant.

– Tu es sûre, Astrid ?

– Je pense qu'on est bien partis là, non ? Tu as déjà tes mains sous ma tunique.

– Oui mais ...

– Harold. On est seuls sur cette île. Pas un autre dragonnier en vue. Personne. Tu ne crois pas qu'on pourrait en profiter ?

– Si …, répond-t-il en levant la tête, cherchant quelque chose du regard.

Astrid, ayant très bien compris, lève les yeux au ciel avec un sourire, avant de saisir le visage d'Harold pour qu'il la regarde.

– Les dragons sont partis jouer dans la forêt ou ne faire je ne sais quoi d'autre. Donc il y a juste … Toi … Moi … Et ce magnifique coucher de soleil. Personne d'autre. Personne pourra nous surprendre cette fois.

– Oui c'était assez gênant cette fois là, sourit il nerveusement en repensant au même souvenir que sa fiancée.

– On a agit naturellement et personne s'en ai douté. Mais ici, on est seuls. Alors, tu vas ranger ta crainte d'être découvert et venir m'embrasser.

– Mais Astrid …

S'impatientant, Astrid l'attire dans un baiser, le faisant taire. Harold écarquille les yeux de surprise, mais très rapidement – comme pour Astrid plus tôt – il se laisse vite envahir par le baiser et y répond avec la même ardeur.

Astrid le rompt assez rapidement, avec un sourire malicieux, sous les yeux choqués d'Harold.

– C'est vrai que c'est efficace cette technique.

– Bien joué Astrid, sourit il.

La jeune fille sourit, mais voit encore la crainte de son amant sur le fait d'être pris en pleine action. Voulant passer à la vitesse supérieure, elle bascule ses hanches pour se retrouver en califourchon sur lui, sous l'air surpris d'Harold, qui la laisse faire, voulant voir ce qu'elle mijote. Et il ne va pas être déçu, lorsqu'elle commence à enlever ses épaulières de protections. Harold ouvre les yeux de choc, bouche bée, commençant à comprendre ce qu'elle veut faire. Cependant, aucun son ne peut sortir de sa bouche. Il reste fasciné, charmé par tant d'audace de la jolie blonde, si bien qu'il est comme hypnotisé. Astrid sourit à sa réaction, sachant pertinemment qu'il va rester bouche bée encore quelques minutes. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il a cette réaction, mais cela fait toujours autant rire la jeune viking.

Après qu'elle a finit de décrocher ses épaulières, elle les jette plus loin, avant de s'attaquer à sa tunique. Elle la soulève et l'enlève avant qu'elle ne la jette comme ses épaulières. Puis, elle regarde Harold avec malice, tout en posant ses mains sur torse, en le regardant avec prétention. Désormais, il ne lui reste plus que le bandeau qui protège sa poitrine. Le jeune homme, lui, a avalé sa salive pour essayer de se contenir par tant de beauté, émanant de cette déesse qui se trouve sur lui. Surtout avec le regard féroce plein de défi qu'elle lui offre, ce qui l'hypnose d'avantage. Elle s'approche doucement de son visage, avec grâce et provocation. Harold arrête de respirer, se demandant quelle prochaine torture elle va lui affliger. La jeune fille s'arrête à un centimètre de ses lèvres, son sourire agrandi.

– Tu es sûr que tu veux t'arrêter là, Harold ?, lui murmure-t-elle.

Puis, elle se relève avec la même grâce et provocation, en le regardant avec malice. Harold, quant à lui, n'a pas répondu, mais il sent son excitation augmenter à grande vitesse, et si la jeune fille continue comme ça à le chauffer, il ne pourra plus se retenir. Pour autant, il laisse son regard observer ce corps de beauté fatale. Son ventre plat, formé par des abdos, avec des hanches tout à fait proportionnées et à son goût. Il lève son regard vers sa poitrine encore camouflée. Il grogne légèrement de frustration, sans qu'Astrid ne puisse l'entendre. Pour autant, la jeune fille a très vu le regard qui se balade sur son corps, et lorsque son amant s'arrête sur sa poitrine, elle agrandit son sourire, met ses mains derrière son dos pour enlever le bandeau. Et puis comme ses autres affaires, elle le jette plus loin, se retrouvant à moitié nue devant son fiancé. Elle repose ses mains sur son torse, un sourire malicieux sur le visage, attendant une réaction du jeune homme. Harold admire sa poitrine comme hypnotisé – sous le regard amusé d'Astrid – et sent encore plus l'excitation monter en lui. Et alors que le minimum de raison qui lui restait, le contrôlait, cette raison a totalement disparu pour laisser place au désir. Si bien qu'après avoir bien fantasmer sur la poitrine généreuse de sa fiancée, il décide de prendre les choses en mains. C'est alors qu'avec un mouvement de hanches, sous un cri surpris d'Astrid, il inverse leurs rôles et se retrouve en califourchon sur la jolie blonde. Puis Harold la regarde avec un air fier et prétentieux.

– Ok Astrid. Tu as gagné.

– Je te l'ai dit. Je gagne toujours.

– On verra. Faisons un nouveau jeu.

– Tu m'intéresses.

Harold sourit et s'approche de son oreille doucement.

– Laisse moi faire, lui murmure-t-il.

Puis, il se relève alors que la jeune fille le regarde curieusement. Presque aussitôt, Harold commence à enlever son armure. Astrid, en voyant ça, sourit, excitée. Obéissant docilement, elle le laisse faire, mais son excitation n'est pas descendue pour autant. Au contraire, elle augmente. Alors pour contrôler son désir ardent, elle se mort la lèvre inférieure, tout en continuant à regarder son amant se déshabiller petit à petit et doucement – trop doucement pour la jeune fille. Bien évidemment, Harold le fait exprès de faire traîner les choses, voulant prendre sa vengeance sur la jeune fille, qui l'a chauffé plus tôt. Mais voyant qu'elle s'impatiente et qu'elle ne va pas le laisser contrôler trop longtemps – il la connaît que trop bien – il finit par enlever rapidement toute son armure, c'est à dire plastron, épaulières, protections aux poignets, pour n'y laisser que sa tunique. Puis, il s'arrête quelques secondes afin de la regarder avec prétention. Cette attitude fait bien sûr enrager Astrid, qu'il s'arrête en si bon chemin est un supplice. Et bien évidemment, Harold remarque aussitôt ce changement d'expression sur son visage, en voyant cet air féroce et contrarié. Il rigole par cette réaction avant de se pencher sur elle et de capturer ses lèvres avec douceur. Ceci a pour effet de calmer aussitôt Astrid, qui lui répond avec cette même douceur, démontrant leur amour. Lorsqu'il sent qu'elle est plus calme et détendue, après avoir souri derrière le baiser, le jeune homme le rompt et se redresse en la regardant victorieux. Voyant sa tête, et comprenant, qu'elle s'est encore faite avoir, Astrid fait la moue, ce qui fait éclater de rire son fiancé.

– T'as encore triché, bougonne-t-elle

– T'inquiètes, je saurais me faire pardonner.

Et à peine dit il ça, qu'il enlève précipitamment sa tunique avant de la jeter plus loin. Puis, il pose ses mains sur ses hanches et attend le verdict de sa fiancée. Celle ci retrouve son sourire et commence à balader son regard sur tout son torse. Elle observe ses abdos, bien dessinés, et se mord la lèvre inférieure d'excitation. Il ne faut pas croire, mais sous cette armure, se cache des choses agréables à regarder pour la jeune fille. Ce n'est pas parce que son fiancé paraît svelte comme ça, qu'il n'a pas ce qu'il faut, là où il faut. Au contraire ! Il a parfaitement ce qu'il faut, pour le plus grand plaisir d'Astrid. Après avoir fantasmer sur ses muscles, elle monte son regard plus haut sur ses pectoraux, et sent encore plus son désir monter. Elle respire difficilement pour essayer de se contenir. Elle doit quitter son regard de son torse parfait, sinon elle sent qu'elle ne va pas tarder à perdre le contrôle et se jeter sur lui dans la seconde qui suit. Ce ne serait pas une manière très convenable de commencer la chose. Mais après tout, ils sont des vikings. C'est leur façon de faire, non ?

Cependant, Astrid, étant fière, ne veut pas craquer la première. Mais comment résister aussi longtemps avec un garçon comme Harold, qui aime à jouer les provocateurs avec son corps parfait ? Elle a bien envie de lécher chaque muscle sur son torse, chaque abdos, chaque pectoraux. Parcourir son corps avec sa langue, goûter sa peau. La tentation est trop forte, accompagnée par un désir dévastateur. Elle chasse ses idées en secouant la tête – devant le regard amusé d'Harold – et se concentre sur son visage. Erreur. Le visage d'Harold est aussi craquant et sexy que le reste, ce qui n'aide vraiment pas la jeune fille. Elle se concentre alors sur ses lèvres, qu'elle a envie d'embrasser. Elle se mord la lèvre inférieure pour se retenir. Ses douces lèvres, elle les veut sur son corps, lui caressant la peau, la couvrant de baisers aussi bien tendres que passionnés. Non décidément, son visage n'est pas une bonne idée. Astrid est sur le point de craquer et bien avant lui, ce qui la frustre d'avantage, alors que son désir, lui, ne cesse d'augmenter.

Harold, qui a très bien compris le regard envieux de sa fiancée sur son corps, agrandit son sourire de satisfaction, sachant pertinemment ce qui se passe dans la tête de la jeune fille, car plus tôt, il a eu le même dilemme, lorsqu'elle a commencé à se dévêtir. Et sa douce vengeance est tellement satisfaisante. Pour autant, son propre désir, à lui, n'a pas diminué et il veut parcourir le corps de cette magnifique jeune fille, qui est la sienne. Il veut la couvrir de baisers, contempler son corps nu – ce qui déjà fait plus ou moins – découvrir de nouvelles sensations. Alors derrière ce sourire victorieux, il se retient aussi de lui sauter dessus. Il est peut être un viking, mais il a des manières de gentleman. Ce n'est pas une chose à faire à une lady. Il n'est pas un rustre en rut. Alors il se retient de ne pas craquer.

Mais si l'un ou l'autre ne veut pas craquer en premier, ils ne sont pas sortis de l'auberge les deux tourtereaux.

Voulant briser ce désir qui commence à lui faire perdre le contrôle de lui même, il reprend la parole, après des minutes et des minutes de fantasmes des deux amants.

– Alors ? Suis je pardonné ?

Surpris par la voix de son compagnon, qui l'a comme réveillé d'une hypnose de sa contemplation de ce corps de dieu, Astrid écarquille les yeux, bouche bée, sans qu'aucun son ne puisse en sortir. À cette réaction, Harold a sa réponse, et donc agrandit son sourire. Voyant l'air prétentieux qu'il commence à afficher, Astrid reprend confiance en elle et sourit malicieuse. Mais très vite, elle le perd et fait la moue, ce qui rend perplexe Harold.

– Je ne sais pas … Mérites-tu que je te pardonnes ?

Harold lève un sourcil d'incompréhension. La jeune fille lève les yeux au ciel, avant de lancer malicieusement des regards plus bas, sur le pantalon d'Harold. Celui ci suit son regard, et la regarde à nouveau. Il regarde à nouveau vers le bas avant de remonter son regard. Il finit par comprendre. Il éclate de rire avant de lui rendre le même sourire malicieux.

– T'inquiète, je vais savoir me faire pardonner.

Avant qu'Astrid n'ait pu répliquer, il l'embrasse passionnément. La jeune fille se laisse très vite envahir par le baiser et ferme les yeux en répondant avec la même fougue que son amant. Très vite, leurs langues se rejoignent et commencent une danse endiablée, un jeu de domination. Par le feu de l'action, leurs corps se mettent à se mouver tous seuls, répondant à ce désir ardent, trop longtemps retenu. Astrid agrippe les cheveux d'Harold et le tire vers elle, pour approfondir encore plus l'échange enflammé. Le jeune homme, quant à lui, commence à balader ses mains sur le corps d'Astrid, caressant ses hanches, sa taille, son ventre, ses cuisses, pour remonter plus haut, vers sa poitrine, avant de redescendre sur sa taille et ses hanches.

Essoufflés, mais pas rassasiés pour autant, les deux amants rompent le baiser, avant qu'Harold ne s'attaque au cou d'Astrid. La jeune fille, toujours les yeux fermés, commence à soupirer d'aise et à gémir de plus en plus fort, tout en agrippant de plus en plus fort les cheveux d'Harold. Ceci a pour don de motiver le jeune homme et de continuer sur sa lancée. Il embrasse chaque parcelle de son cou, léchant, suçant, descendant, montant sa langue sur la peau douce de la jeune fille. Harold remonte près de son oreille, mordillant juste au bord de l'oreille, ce qui a pour effet de faire frisonner Astrid d'excitation. Ce geste, ce réflexe fait doucement sourire Harold, qui sait être son point faible. Et il compte bien en profiter pour garder parfaitement le contrôle sur la jeune fille. Alors, voulant la torturer, il redescend sur sa nuque, le léchant, le suçant, l'embrassant. Ceci fait légèrement grogner Astrid de frustration, mais son désir est tel, qu'elle ne laisse rien paraître. Harold continue dans sa douce torture et commence à embrasser, le haut de son cou, au creux de son oreille. Voyant l'excitation de sa compagne augmenter à cet endroit là, il sourit et commence à le sucer, ce qui gémir de plus en plus Astrid, qui renforce son emprise sur les cheveux d'Harold ce qui le pousse à continuer. Il commence alors à sucer cet endroit, ce qui excite de plus en plus la jeune fille, qui pousse des gémissements, excitant Harold. Il accélère la cadence jusqu'à finir par y laisser une marque. Pour autant, il n'en a pas fini, puisqu'il décide de s'attaquer à son oreille cette fois. Il la mordille, la suce, l'embrasse, ce qui donne des soubresauts à Astrid, qui gémit de plus en plus fort.

Jugeant qu'il l'a assez torturé, il laisse son oreille tranquille, mais pour embrasser le reste de son visage. Il embrasse ses joues, ses paupières, son front, la commissure des lèvres, son nez. Il embrasse avec une telle douceur, démontrant son affection pour la jeune fille. Pour finir, il embrasse sur les lèvres. Au début, le baiser est doux et tendre, pour finit par vite s'enflammer, mélangeant passion et douceur.

Cependant, ne voulant pas s'attarder plus longtemps sur ses lèvres, il rompt rapidement le baiser pour descendre plus bas. Il laisse des rapides baisers sur son cou, ses clavicules, avant de s'attarder sur le haut de sa poitrine. Il se relève légèrement afin d'admirer sa douce et belle lady. Celle ci a toujours les yeux fermés et semble encore tout émoustillée par les supplices d'Harold. Le jeune homme sourit avant d'attaquer de nouveau le corps de la jeune fille. Cette fois ci, il se dirige vers sa poitrine. Il prend en bouche un mamelon et commence à le mordiller légèrement, car il sait que c'est une zone sensible pour une femme. Cependant, sous ce geste, Astrid se cambre, déjà bien excitée. Alors Harold accélère la cadence et suce le mamelon avec plus de ferveur. Ses mains ne restent pas inactives, puisque l'une d'entre elles masse sensuellement son autre sein. La deuxième main continue ses caresses sur les hanches de la jeune fille. Harold continue à sucer le mamelon, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente que celui ci soit bien tendu, un effet de l'excitation. Il décide alors de le laisser pour s'attaquer à son jumeau. Il fait alors le même schéma. Tandis que sa bouche et sa langue s'occupe d'un sein, le deuxième est caressé par les mains fermes du jeune homme. Astrid se cambre à chaque caresse, chaque coup de langue sur ses seins. Ses gémissements sont de plus en plus forts. Elle a chaud. Très chaud. Ce que fait Harold est vraiment trop bon pour elle. Le jeune homme est vraiment doué avec ses mains et sa bouche, pour son plus grand plaisir. Et elle en est sûre qu'il n'est même pas conscient, à quel point il est doué et l'excite d'avantage. Son désir augmente toujours plus, au fur et à mesure que ses gémissements deviennent de plus en plus fort.

Sentant le désir grandissant de la jeune fille, Harold lâche le mamelon et descend plus bas. Il embrasse avec douceur son ventre, s'arrêtant sur le nombril, le léchant, l'embrassant. Puis, il descend encore plus bras. Mais il est bloqué par la jupe de la jeune fille. Pour autant, cela ne l'arrête pas. En même temps qu'il embrasse le bas de son ventre, délicatement, tout doucement, il descend la jupe et le leggings d'Astrid, qui l'aide un peu dans le déshabillage. Très vite, la jeune fille se retrouve sans aucun vêtement. Alors Harold embrasse le haut de son sexe, qui fait cambrer encore plus la jeune viking. Il ne s'attarde pas. Il lève un peu le bassin de sa fiancée pour avoir de l'appui et embrasse son sexe. Astrid pousse un petit cri de plaisir. Il lèche le clitoris, suçant la moindre parcelle de cet endroit. Il commence à enchaîner des coups de langue sur le sexe, ce qui fait hurler de plus en plus la jeune fille, tellement cette sensation est bonne.

Après un dernier coup de langue, Harold se redresse et regarde sa dulcinée, qui est déjà en sueur. Mais il n'en a pas fini, car il insère un doigt dans le sexe d'Astrid, qui se cambre de plaisir. Il commence de légers va et vient, avant d'en insérer un deuxième. Astrid gémit de plus en plus fort. Elle a de plus en plus chaud. Elle a de plus en plus de mal à respirer à cause du plaisir qui augmente.

Voyant l'excitation de sa fiancée, le jeune héritier insère un troisième et un quatrième doigt. Puis, il commence des légers mouvements de vas et vient, excitant encore plus sa compagne. Il fait ce geste pendant plusieurs minutes avant de ressortir ses doigts. À la seconde même où il les a retiré, Astrid s'est toute de suite calmée et recommence à rouvrir les yeux, en regardant Harold, ravie. Sensuellement, le jeune homme lèche ses doigts, avant de se remettre au dessus d'Astrid dans l'intention de l'embrasser.

Mais la jeune fille n'est pas de cet avis.

– Ok … Mon tour, murmure-t-elle

Soudain, avec un basculement de hanches – sous un cri de surprise d'Harold – Astrid a inversé leurs rôles et se retrouve maintenant au dessus de son fiancé. Elle se redresse avec un sourire, sur le regard amusé de son compagnon. Sensuellement et doucement, elle s'approche de son visage pour l'embrasser, sauf qu'à la dernière seconde, elle esquive le baiser pour venir embrasser son oreille. Au début frustré par cette esquive, Harold finit par vite se laisser envahir par la sensation et ferme les yeux. Et comme pour elle plus tôt, il se fait doucement torturé par les baisers, les mordillements d'Astrid. Elle embrasse son cou, le lèche de haut en bas, s'arrête à un endroit pour venir le sucer, l'embrasser, le mordiller, avant de se remettre à le sucer. Et comme pour Astrid, Harold succombe à ses tortures, en gémissant de plus en plus fort. Il agrippe le dos de la jeune fille, ainsi que ses cheveux et la pousse à aller plus loin, plus vite. Mais Astrid n'est pas de cet avis. Elle veut qu'il subisse la même torture. Alors Harold grogne de frustration. Mais ce n'est que partie remise.

Après avoir fini de s'attaquer à son cou, en ayant laissé une marque en passant, elle s'attaque à son oreille et le mordille. Harold se cambre d'excitation, en gémissant de plus en plus fort. Astrid sourit à cette réaction. Elle sait qu'il l'aime bien l'exciter d'avantage, pour voir ses gémissements de plaisir, mais lui, lorsque c'est lui qui se fait torturer, il n'est pas mieux, ce qui amuse la jeune fille.

Après avoir fini de s'amuser avec son oreille, elle descend sur son visage et l'embrasse avec douceur sur ses lèvres. Harold, s'étant un peu remis de la torture, répond avec la même douceur. Mais soudain, il se relève en tenant Astrid dans ses bras, en position assise. Pour autant, ni l'un ni l'autre ne rompt le baiser. Celui ci devient même plus passionné. Un nouveau duel entre leurs langues commence. Ils s'enflamment dans ce baiser. Sous le feu de l'action, Harold défait la tresse d'Astrid. Il adore faire ça. Il la trouve tellement magnifique les cheveux détachés. De plus, défaire sa tresse pendant leurs ébats l'excite encore plus, et lui même ne sait pas pourquoi. Une fois ceux ci défaits, Astrid rompt le baiser en le regardant tendrement. Elle secoue la tête, pour remettre ses cheveux en ordre, avant de le regarder avec amour. Harold, lui, ne l'a pas quitté des yeux et la regarde avec tout l'amour dont il dispose. Dire qu'il est hypnotisé par sa beauté serait un doux euphémisme. Il est charmé, fasciné, en extase. Et rien ni personne ne pourrait lui enlever ce sentiment. Son cœur bat la chamade, à une vitesse anormale. Il se sent comme envoûté par la beauté d'Astrid, et ne semble pas plus inquiet que ça. Il aime même ces moments de transe où il l'observe. Il pourrait l'observer jour et nuit, il ne s'en lasserait jamais.

Profitant de la transe de son fiancé, Astrid le repousse délicatement sur le sol, tout en l'embrassant, alors qu'ils ont tous les deux fermés les yeux. Une fois le jeune homme au sol, Astrid rompt le baiser pour embrasser sa clavicule. Elle laisse plusieurs baisers avant de descendre plus bas sur son torse. Elle se relève un petit peu pour admirer ce torse musclé qui appartient à son fiancé et se dit qu'elle a vraiment de la chance de l'avoir. Harold n'a ni trop ni trop peu. Il a ce qu'il faut, là où il faut. Elle sourit à cette pensée avant de se pencher vers ses abdos. Elle embrasse chaque muscle, les lèche, les baise, avant de remonter tout doucement vers ses pectoraux et ses mamelons. Voulant faire durer le plaisir, elle ne touche pas encore aux tétons, car elle embrasse autour, avant de passer sa langue et de dessiner les muscles de sa poitrine. Bien évidemment, cela frustre Harold, qui sent l'impatience le guetter. Pour autant, Astrid continue à prendre son temps. Elle lèche tout autour du mamelon, jusqu'à ce qu'elle décide que ça en est assez, et finit par le prendre en bouche. Surpris par la rapidité soudaine du geste d'Astrid, Harold pousse un hurlement, avant de soupirer d'aise en gémissant fortement. La jeune fille sourit à sa réaction et commence à mordiller son téton sous les gémissements grandissants de son compagnon. Après que celui ci soit bien tendu, elle le laisse tranquille pour passer au deuxième et fait le même schéma. Elle prend d'abord bien son temps autour du téton, en embrassant, léchant autour, avant de s'attaquer sec et de le mordiller. Harold sent l'excitation grimper. Et à vrai dire, dans son pantalon, il commence à se sentir à l'étroit. Mais Astrid n'est pas encore arrivée aussi bas, donc il essaye de se contenir. Facile à dire quand une déesse le torture de la sorte. Il va finir par succomber avant elle. Harold n'est pas du genre à le montrer, mais il n'aime pas perdre. C'est qu'il peut se montrer compétiteur quand il veut, même en faisant l'amour avec Astrid.

Jugeant qu'elle l'a suffisamment torturé sur sa poitrine, la jolie blonde lâche le mamelon et embrasse le reste du torse d'Harold, en continuant de lécher le moindre muscle sur son abdomen. Elle prend bien son temps – sous la frustration d'Harold – et embrasse tendrement son ventre, toujours en descendant, jusqu'à arriver à son pantalon. Très rapidement, elle le déboutonne – aidé par Harold, qui ne peut plus attendre – et l'abaisse. Après celui ci enlevé, elle voit déjà l'érection de son compagnon, signe qu'il est vraiment excité et commence à devenir impatient. Pour autant, elle ne s'attaque pas tout de suite à son sexe, car elle se redresse – sous le regard perplexe d'Harold qui se demande pourquoi elle s'est arrêtée subitement – et se positionne devant la prothèse du jeune homme. Doucement, elle enlève la prothèse, montrant le moignon de la jambe d'Harold. Celui ci sourit tendrement, comprenant ce qu'elle fait. Astrid embrasse son moignon tendrement, lui donnant toute l'affection dont elle dispose, tout le soutien sur son handicap. Puis, elle se redresse et regarde Harold avec tendresse, avant de venir l'embrasser chastement. Harold sourit à ce geste. Ils ont beau l'avoir fait plusieurs fois, Astrid a toujours ce geste d'attention sur son handicap, lorsqu'ils font l'amour. Et cela le touche particulièrement. La jeune fille rompt le baiser et s'attaque de nouveau à la partie inférieure du corps d'Harold. En faisant attention à son moignon, elle enlève complètement son pantalon, avant de le jeter plus loin avec les autres vêtements qui ont volé pendant les préliminaires. Puis, elle se remet en califourchon sur lui, en le regardant avec malice. Harold lève un sourcil de curiosité, accompagné de ce sourire malicieux qu'il affiche depuis toute à l'heure. Il finit par se relever pour venir l'embrasser. Astrid répond à son baiser avec tendresse, avant de le rompre et de le repousser sur le sol. Puis, elle se penche à nouveau sur son torse et lui donne des baisers tendres sur ses abdos, avant de s'attaquer plus bas. Elle regarde le sexe en érection de son fiancé et sourit. Elle le prend en main, ce qui fait sursauter de plaisir Harold, qui pousse un gémissement puissant. Voyant cette réaction, Astrid agrandit son sourire et commence de longs et lents mouvements de va et vient. Harold gémit de plus en plus fort, en se cambrant de plaisir. Astrid agrandit encore son sourire et accélère la cadence. Ceci a pour effet d'exciter encore plus Harold, qui commence à hurler de plaisir.

Mais alors qu'Astrid a accéléré encore et encore la vitesse des va et vients, elle a subitement arrêté, ce qui a fait grogner Harold, qui a failli arriver à son point culminant. Et cette fois ci, elle a entendu son grognement, et elle en rit.

Pour ne pas le faire enrager d'avantage, elle s'abaisse pour baiser le bout de son sexe tendrement. Comme prévu cela calme Harold, puisqu'il gémit de plaisir, doucement. Du moins pour l'instant. En effet, Astrid commence à l'embrasser tout son sexe, torturant d'avantage le jeune homme pour le plus grand plaisir de la viking. Harold gémit en grognant, sachant que cette torture devient insoutenable, et qu'il va finir par perdre ses moyens et lui sauter dessus. Et Astrid le sait. Elle sourit à ça.

Soudain, elle prend le sexe d'Harold et le met dans sa bouche. Harold se mord la lèvre pour se retenir de crier, tellement la sensation est bonne. Astrid sourit mais joue avec les sensations d'Harold, car pour l'instant, elle fait des petits coups de langue sur le bout du sexe, le retirant de sa bouche, avant de le remettre, pour torturer Harold. Elle fait ceci plusieurs fois sous les gémissements et les grognements de frustration d'Harold, qui malgré lui, est désemparé et ne peut pas agir, tellement il est submergé par les sensations.

Astrid finit par arrêter cette petite taquinerie, et prend en entier le sexe de son compagnon dans sa bouche. Avec sa langue, elle lèche chaque parcelle de peau. Une fois, qu'elle a tout exploré avec sa langue, elle commence doucement mais sûrement des mouvements de va et vient. Harold se cambre de plaisir et agrippe les cheveux d'Astrid, pour qu'elle aille plus vite, plus loin. La jeune fille résiste et prend son temps. Alors Harold commence automatiquement à faire des mouvements de bassin, sous le sourire moqueur de la jeune fille, alors qu'elle a toujours le sexe dans sa bouche. Ayant assez joué avec les nerfs d'Harold, elle accélère la cadence et fait des mouvements plus rapides, ce qui fait gémir de plus en plus fort, qui peine à reprendre son souffle. Astrid accélère encore, et Harold se met à hurler le prénom de sa compagne. Il l'incite à accélérer en agrippant ses cheveux, accompagné des mouvements de bassin brusques. Astrid suit le mouvement, et pour une fois, accède aux exigences de son fiancé, en étant le plus rapide qu'elle peut dans ses mouvements. Harold est aux bords de l'extase. Il peine à respirer. Il pousse des hurlements de plaisir. Il se cambre. Il frissonne de plaisir. Il peine à dire le prénom de sa fiancée. Cette sensation est vraiment trop bonne pour lui, il ne peut que succomber. Il sent qu'il ne va plus tarder à craquer, à se libérer. Il essaye de se retenir encore un peu, mais lorsqu'elle commence à lui masser ses testicules en même temps que de sucer sa queue, il n'en peut plus. Il voudrait la prévenir qu'il va venir, mais la sensation est telle, qu'il n'y arrive pas et à la place, il hurle comme jamais de plaisir, le prénom de la jeune fille. Et il se libère sous un dernier cambrement de plaisir, avant de retomber, essoufflé.

La semence a atterri au fond de la gorge d'Astrid, mais celle ci n'a pas l'air de s'en soucier, puisqu'après la libération d'Harold, elle enlève le sexe de sa bouche, se relève et essuie le sperme qui a un peu débordé au coin de sa bouche, en même temps d'avaler le reste. Puis, elle regarde Harold, satisfaite de ses tortures. Elle se remet en califourchon sur lui, en posant ses mains sur son torse. Le jeune homme lève légèrement la tête, avant de la reposer sur le sol.

– Tu vas finir par m'achever.

– Oh c'est déjà fini, lui répond-t-elle avec taquin.

Harold relève la tête, un regard impassible sur le visage, avant de la surprendre dans un basculement de hanches, et d'inverser leur position. Astrid pousse un petit cri et s'agrippe à la nuque de son compagnon, alors que celui a une main près de la tête de la jeune fille, l'autre sur sa cuisse. Et il lui sourit avec le même taquin.

– Ça ne fait que commencer, milady.

Il ne laisse même pas Astrid répliquer, qu'il la pénètre doucement mais sûrement. Cela a pour effet de faire gémir assez fortement Astrid, qui sous le coup du plaisir intense, penche la tête en arrière pour encore plus apprécier. En effet, les choses ne font que commencer entre eux.

Astrid redresse sa tête en souriant. Harold en profite donc pour l'embrasser passionnément, auquel la viking répond immédiatement. Pendant ce temps, le jeune homme commence de légers mouvements de va et vient, laissant au sexe d'Astrid de s'habituer à la présence du sien. Leur baiser devient en plus en plus passionné au fur et à mesure que les mouvements de bassin deviennent plus rapides. Astrid agrippe les cheveux d'Harold avec force, alors que celui ci s'agrippe à ses fesses, ce qui fait d'autant plus gémir la jeune fille derrière le baiser.

À bout de souffle, ils finissent par rompre le baiser, mais Harold en profite alors pour augmenter la cadence de ses coups de reins. Il pose ses deux mains de chaque côté de la tête d'Astrid, alors que celle ci, ayant enroulé ses jambes autour de la taille d'Harold, agrippe son dos, en laissant par moments des traces de griffures, tellement le plaisir est intense. Harold accélère encore la cadence, en donnant des coups plus secs, plus brutaux. Astrid, tout en griffant le dos d'Harold, penche la tête en arrière, en poussant des hurlements. Elle hurle le prénom de son amant, ce qui incite celui ci à aller plus vite, plus profond en elle. Il agrippe ses fesses, et les pince légèrement, faisant hurler Astrid d'extase. Puis, il se relève légèrement, emportant avec lui ses fesses, pour une pénétration plus profonde, ce qui donne de puissants hurlements à la jeune fille. Ses coups de bassin deviennent plus secs et brutaux. Harold accélère la cadence, tout en gémissant de plaisir aussi, alors qu'Astrid a du mal à reprendre son souffle tellement la sensation est trop bonne. Les coups de reins d'Harold sont rapides, secs et profonds, ce qui fait frémir d'extase la jeune viking, qui ne sait plus où se donner de la tête. D'ailleurs, elle n'a même plus l'esprit à réfléchir. Elle est aux bords de la jouissance, de l'orgasme.

Voulant aller encore plus vite, Harold, en pinçant ses fesses – ce qui la fait hurler de bonheur – se remet bien au dessus d'elle, et accélère les coups de reins secs et brutaux. Astrid hurle de plus en plus. Elle a de plus en plus chaud. Elle a de plus en plus de mal à reprendre son souffle. Elle incite à Harold à aller plus loin, plus vite, ce qui bien sûr, il fait. Il accélère encore et encore jusqu'à être au summum. Astrid hurle encore et encore, de plus en plus fort, accompagnée d'Harold, qui comme elle, est aux bords de l'extase. Pendant un petit moment, ils maintiennent cette cadence, jusqu'à ce qu'Harold donne de puissants coups de reins brutaux et secs, coupant le souffle à Astrid. Elle hurle de plus en plus fort, sentant que cette fois, l'orgasme va venir. Et c'est le cas, car après quelques puissants coups de reins puissants, dont seul le viking en a le secret, elle hurle comme jamais, sa tête rejetée en arrière, des spasmes sur tout son corps, en sueur, le souffle coupé, son orgasme étant là.

Harold, ayant remarqué cela – oui car il est très observateur sur les désirs de sa compagne – sourit en ralentissant le rythme. Astrid relève la tête, alors qu'elle est en nage, lui faisant un magnifique sourire, heureuse.

Cependant, cette fois, c'est elle qui le surprend, car avec un basculement de hanches, elle change de nouveau leur position, alors qu'il est toujours en elle. Un peu surpris au début, Harold sourit, en admirant la magnifique femme sur lui, avec ses atouts généreux. Il a un gros plan sur sa poitrine, ce qui le fait fantasmer. La jeune fille le regarde amoureusement, fait un mouvement de la tête pour que ses cheveux ne la gênent pas et se penche pour venir l'embrasser tendrement. Harold ferme les yeux pour apprécier l'échange et la rapproche encore plus de son corps en agrippant son dos. Ils s'embrassent avec amour et tendresse, parcourant avec leurs mains le corps de l'autre, appréciant les caresses de l'autre, savourant le plaisir de l'un et de l'autre.

Astrid finit par rompre le baiser et se redresse avec grâce, avant de débuter des mouvements de va et vient, doucement pour commencer. Elle pose ses mains sur le torse d'Harold, alors que celui ci les a posé sur ses fesses pour l'aider ou plutôt l'inciter à accélérer. La patience n'est plus vraiment la force d'Harold à ce moment là. Sentant l'excitation de son compagnon, Astrid sourit et pour une fois obéit à sa demande. Alors elle accélère petit à petit. Sous le plaisir, Harold pince les fesses de la viking, qui doit se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas hurler. Ceci a pour effet de faire accélérer ses mouvements de bassins. Trouvant la sensation trop bonne, Harold penche la tête en arrière en gémissant fortement, cherchant son souffle, toujours en pinçant, caressant les fesses d'Astrid. Celle ci accélère encore. Ses mouvements deviennent plus rapides. Par conséquent, Harold commence à hurler, crier le nom de sa partenaire. Comme pour Harold, ces hurlements incitent Astrid à aller plus vite, plus loin. Elle accélère encore la cadence. Le jeune homme l'accompagne automatiquement avec ses mains, qui fait frémir de bonheur la jeune fille. Celle ci, les mains posées sur son torse, sous le coup du plaisir, le griffe sans faire exprès. Mais le viking n'a pas l'air de s'en inquiéter, tellement le plaisir est intense. Les deux amants, la tête penchée en arrière, hurlent chacun le prénom de l'autre, et ont du mal à reprendre leur souffle. Astrid accélère encore une dernière fois pour être à son summum, ce qui comble de bonheur et de plaisir Harold, qui l'incite à continuer. Le jeune homme commence à avoir le souffle coupé. Il sent qu'il va venir. Il essaye de se contenir encore pour savourer d'autant plus le plaisir, plus longtemps. Mais Astrid est aussi bonne que lui, puisque voulant que la queue de son compagnon aille plus profondément en elle, elle se penche sur lui, en agrippant ses épaules. La sensation d'Harold est telle qui en a eu le souffle coupé. Il agrippe encore plus ses fesses, qui fait hurler de bonheur Astrid. Elle accélère une dernière fois la cadence, avec de longs mouvements secs et brutaux, appréciant la pénétration pour chacun d'entre eux. Puis, elle finit par se relever doucement, pour faire des mouvements beaucoup plus rapides. Harold hurle de plus en plus fort, agrippe ses fesses de plus en plus fort. Les deux amants – surtout Harold – sont au summum de leur plaisir. Le jeune homme se sent venir. Il n'en peut plus. Son respiration est de plus en plus saccadée. Il a chaud. Il se mord la lèvre – ce qui le rend très sexy. Astrid continue ses rapides mouvements de bassin – qui est aussi aux bords de l'extase. Elle continue encore et encore, alors qu'Harold est sur le point de craquer. Et c'est avec un de ses plus puissants coups de bassin, qu'Harold hurle un bon coup au plus profond de son être, sa tête penchée en arrière, le souffle coupé, des spams parcourant son corps, en sueur, tout se libérant enfin en elle. Astrid sourit tout en ralentissant le rythme, épuisée par leurs ébats. Le jeune homme reprend son souffle, en souriant. Il finit par ouvrir les yeux en la regardant. Même dans l'état de fatigue d'Astrid et de son corps en sueur, il la trouve encore magnifique. Dire qu'il est dingue de cette fille est un doux euphémisme. La jeune fille ralentit de plus en plus ses mouvements de bassin et finit par le regarder, souriante, tout autant heureuse que lui. Elle se penche sur lui, épuisée, sa tête contre son torse. Harold rit en l'entourant de ses bras, tout en baisant le haut de son crâne.

Puis, une fois que leurs deux corps se sont calmés du plaisir échangé, elle se relève doucement pour retirer le sexe de son compagnon du sien et s'écroule à côté d'Harold, pour que les deux reprennent une respiration normale.

– Ok … Tu as gagné, dit Harold entre deux souffles.

Astrid tourne la tête, essoufflée, pour le regarder et pose son coude droit pour se redresser et mieux le voir.

– Autant j'aime quand tu dis ça, autant je dis que c'est égalité cette fois.

Harold tourne la tête à son tour et lui sourit avant de se redresser à son tour pour venir l'embrasser tendrement.

Et alors qu'ils s'embrassent tendrement après des ébats mouvementés, on peut voir le soleil se coucher petit à petit.

* * *

Le jour a presque laissé place à la nuit, lorsqu'on retrouve nos deux tourtereaux, toujours nus, Astrid sa tête sur le ventre d'Harold, perpendiculaire à lui, celui ci lui caressant la tête, la massant. La jeune fille ferme les yeux, savourant cet instant présent. Ils savourent ce moment passé ensemble. Ce calme où ils peuvent être seuls, à deux, où ils peuvent profiter de l'un et de l'autre.

Au bout de quelques minutes de massage et de bonheur intense en la présence de son fiancé, Astrid finit par rouvrir les yeux et regarde la vue magnifique de la nuit pointant le bout de son nez. Et même si elle voudrait rester dans cette position encore très très longtemps, sa raison semble se réveiller. Il est vrai qu'ils sont venus à deux pour passer du bon temps ensembles, mais il faudrait peut être qu'ils aillent recueillir cette fameuse huile qu'Harold a besoin pour son projet personnel secret. C'est aussi pour ça qu'ils sont là. De plus, au fond d'elle, elle sent que son fiancé culpabilise un peu d'avoir laisser les autres dragonniers seuls sur la rive. Alors même si Harold va bougonner d'être dérangé par la plénitude qu'il ressent actuellement, elle va devoir le bouger.

– Harold ?

– Hmmm ?

Astrid tourne sa tête pour le voir les yeux fermés, alors qu'il la massait toujours. Elle sourit à cette image.

– Ce n'est pas le moment de dormir.

– Je ne dors pas.

– Oh vraiment ? Sourit elle avec taquin.

– Je profite du calme. Je profite d'être seul avec toi. Je profite de toi.

– T'es trop mignon, dit elle en se redressant pour venir l'embrasser chastement, ce qui fait sourire Harold, qui a toujours les yeux fermés. Mais il faut que tu te lèves quand même.

– Pour quoi faire, demande-t-il en ouvrant les yeux.

– Pour faire ce qu'on est censés faire ici ?

– Je suis avec toi et seulement avec toi. Je suis venu ce que je suis censé faire.

– Harold …, le réprimande-t-elle en souriant.

– Mais Astrid !

– Dis toi que plus vite on aura fini, plus vite on pourra reprendre ce qu'on faisait. Et … Tu m'as promis un vol au clair de lune. Il faut se dépêcher, Maître des dragons, la lune arrive, sourit elle amusé par le côté enfantin de son fiancé.

Harold la regarde quelques instants, avec un air pensif sur le visage. Au bout d'un moment, il soupire résigné.

– Ok ok tu as gagné.

– Toujours bébé.

– Non pas pendant le sexe, sourit il avec taquin.

– Égalité !, le corrige-t-elle, avec des sourcils contrariés.

Harold éclate de rire en l'attirant dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser sur le front.

– Oui tu es la meilleure, milady.

– Toi aussi, dit elle en l'embrassant chastement, avant de se redresser en lui donnant une petite tape sur le torse pour l'inciter à se lever, Allez Harold ! Debout !

– D'accord d'accord j'ai compris. Mais tu me revaudras ça.

– Quand tu veux, beau brun, dit elle en souriant avec malice.

Puis elle se relève avant de se déhancher avec sensualité, accompagné d'un regard en coin de l'œil d'un air provocateur, pour faire fantasmer Harold. Et ça marche vu que le jeune homme la regarde avec appétit comme s'il allait lui sauter dessus là maintenant tout de suite, alors qu'ils viennent juste de finir leurs ébats. Harold se secoue la tête pour reprendre ses esprits et se lève pour aller s'habiller.

Une fois tous les deux complètements vêtus, ils appellent leur dragon respectif, qui arrivent au bout de quelques minutes. Ils vérifient qu'ils ont tout ce qu'il faut pour leurs recherches et se mettent en route.

– On se sépare ? On ira plus vite en couvrant deux fois plus de terrain, propose Astrid.

– Bonne idée. Tu sais quelle plante il s'agit ?

– Bien sûr.

– D'accord alors on se retrouve ici dans une heure.

– Entendu.

Les deux jeunes vikings s'embrassent chastement avant de se séparer et de s'enfoncer dans la forêt, leurs dragons les suivant.

* * *

Comme prévu, ils récoltent le maximum de plantes pour l'huile qu'Harold a besoin pour son projet personnel secret. Pendant plusieurs minutes, tout était calme pendant leurs récoltes. Mais tout d'un coup des dragons ont commencé à les attaquer. Ils n'avaient jamais vu des dragons comme ça. Ils s'enfonçaient dans le sol, mais ce n'était pas des murmures mortels. Ils ressemblaient plutôt à des grosses anguilles avec 8 pattes, leurs écailles se confondaient avec leur environnement et ils attaquent par surprise en attaquant depuis le sol. Que ce soit la team « Haromou » ou la team « Astrête », ils ont du mal à s'en débarrasser, tellement ces dragons sont rapides. Ceux là en ont fait voir de toutes les couleurs aux dragonniers, qui sont souvent tombés dans la boue ou la terre, ainsi que leurs dragons. Ils se sont retrouvés avec pleine de saleté sur eux. Mais au bout d'un moment, Krokmou et Tempête en ont eu assez et se sont mis à contre attaquer férocement. Ces dragons sauvages ont pris peur et ont commencé à s'enfuir soit dans le sol, soit plus loin dans la forêt. Ainsi, pendant les minutes qu'ils restaient, les dragonniers ont continué leurs récoltes, pendant que leurs dragons veillent à ce qu'ils ne soient pas dérangés.

* * *

Au bout d'une heure, ils se rejoignent enfin à leur lieu de rendez vous, complètement sales, résultats d'une lutte contre cette nouvelle espèce de dragon – qu'Harold ne va pas tarder à nommer.

En se voyant aussi sales, l'un que l'autre, ils éclatent de rire, comprenant qu'ils ont eu le même problème. Ils finissent par se calmer avant de se diriger vers les dragons pour voir s'ils vont bien. Remarquant qu'il n'y a rien à signaler, Astrid se dirige vers Harold pour lui donner ce qu'elle a récolté avant de se regarder et d'observer les dégâts.

– Je suis toute sale maintenant. On dirait les jumeaux après une bataille de boue.

Harold la regarde en souriant. Et en effet, leur petite expédition à travers l'île n'a pas été de tout repos, ce qui est étrange car ce n'est pas ce que Johann leur avait dit. Mais il ne se préoccupe pas trop de ça pour l'instant.

– Ouais mais au moins on a tout ce qu'il faut.

– Tu crois que tu en as assez ?

– Je pense. Je verrais bien.

– Toi aussi tu as eu le comité d'accueil d'une nouvelle espèce de dragons rampants, à ce que je vois ?, constate Astrid en voyant la saleté sur son homme.

– Ouais. Je crois que je vais les appeler …

– Non tais toi. Pour l'instant je veux rien savoir. Je veux juste me remettre de mes émotions.

Harold éclate de rire avant d'acquiescer, alors qu'Astrid commence à s'aventurer plus dans la forêt, Tempête la suivant derrière. Harold la regarde sceptique se demandant ce qu'elle va faire. Voyant qu'il ne la suit pas, elle se retourne et pointe du doigt la forêt.

– J'ai repéré une clairière avec un lac au milieu de la forêt. On pourra s'installer là bas pour cette nuit. Et … se rincer.

– Bonne idée Astrid. On y va.

* * *

Ainsi, main dans la main, ils s'enfoncent dans la forêt pour rejoindre la clairière, leurs dragons les suivant. Et en effet, au cœur de l'île, se retrouve une magnifique clairière abritant des fleurs en tout genre, faisant chatouiller leurs dragons, qui se roulent dedans par bonheur. Un lac de taille moyenne est situé plus loin, entouré par des rochers et de la terre. La clairière est encerclée par les arbres de la forêt et plus loin, derrière le lac, ils peuvent apercevoir la plus grande montagne de l'île. Harold pense qu'en effet, cette clairière sera parfaite pour leur campement de cette nuit, qui commence à bien tomber.

Harold se retourne vers les dragons, qui ont arrêté de rouler sur les fleurs, mais continuent à s'amuser.

– Krokmou, Tempête ! Allez nous chercher du bois pour le feu.

Les deux dragons arrêtent leur petit jeu, regardent Harold et obéissent en partant dans la forêt pendant qu'Harold se retourne vers Astrid.

– Astrid, tu veux qu'on … Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ?

En effet, la jeune fille s'est rapprochée du lac et a commencé à enlever ses épaulières et sa tunique.

– Bah je te l'ai dit, non ? Je me sens sale. Je vais prendre un bain de nuit.

– Maintenant ?

– Bah oui. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je n'ai pas oublié notre vol, sourit elle avec malice, en le regardant du coin de l'œil.

Et alors qu'Astrid enlève avec sensualité sa jupe et son leggings, Harold regarde les vêtements tomber sur le sol, avant d'observer le corps nu d'Astrid. Il reste en admiration devant sa courbe parfaite et ses jolies fesses. Il se mord la lèvre inférieure et regarde avec envie les fesses de la jeune fille.

Sentant le regard envieux de son fiancé, Astrid le regarde du coin de l'œil d'un air provocateur et malicieux.

– Mais si tu veux, tu peux me rejoindre, beau brun.

Harold lève les sourcils d'envie en continuant sa contemplation sur le corps d'Astrid. Celle ci se dirige vers le lac, en se déhanchant sensuellement, excitant Harold. Elle entre avec grâce dans l'eau, avant d'y plonger entièrement. Elle revient à la surface avec un air provocateur, ses cheveux mouillés et détachés, tombant sur sa poitrine, la camouflant. Puis, elle s'immerge jusqu'à son menton, en le regardant avec provocation. Cette Astrid provocatrice excite énormément Harold, qui ne tarde pas à prendre sa décision. C'est alors qu'il enlève rapidement son armure, sa tunique et son pantalon, avant de se diriger en courant vers le lac pour la rejoindre. Celle ci, morte de rire, se met à nager, le plus loin possible, pour pas qu'il ne la rattrape. Amusé par ce petit jeu, Harold rigole en la poursuivant.

Pendant ce temps, Krokmou et Tempête reviennent la gueule chargée de bouts de bois pour un feu. Ne voyant plus leurs dresseurs sur la terre ferme, ils se dirigent vers le lac, où il y a beaucoup de bruits. Ils déposent les morceaux de bois au sol, avant de les regarder s'amuser. Krokmou grogne, blasé, accompagné de Tempête.

C'est alors qu'Harold finit par rattraper Astrid par l'arrière et l'attire dans ses bras. Les deux amoureux éclatent de rire avant qu'Harold ne lui baise le haut du crâne. Astrid ferme les yeux, toute souriante et toujours en rigolant.

Sentant un regard, les deux tourtereaux regardent en direction de la terre ferme et voient leurs dragons les observer.

– Hé Krokmou ! Tu tombes bien ! Et si tu nous réchauffais un peu l'eau du lac ?

– Pourquoi ? T'as froid ? Lui demande Astrid avec taquin.

– C'est mieux quand c'est chaud, non ? Lui répond-t-il en la regardant perversement, ce qui fait rire Astrid.

Les deux dragons se regardent, avant que Krokmou ne s'assoit et détourne la tête en bougonnant, sur l'air blasé de la dragonne par l'attitude du dragon.

Voyant aucune action de son dragon, Harold regarde de nouveau vers lui.

– Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ? Allez Krokmou !

Mais le dragon noir ne veut rien savoir et râle toujours autant en grognant. Tempête lève les yeux au ciel, blasée, avant de jeter plusieurs boules de feu dans le lac. De la vapeur commence à apparaître, transformant le lac en source d'eau chaude. Astrid rigole de la tête d'Harold, vu que celui ci boude car son dragon l'a complètement ignoré.

– Merci Tempête !, remercie Astrid.

La dragonne lui répond en poussant un cri. Puis, elle se retourne vers le dragon noir qui râle toujours dans son coin. Elle lève de nouveau les yeux au ciel, avant de lui envoyant un coup de queue, derrière sa tête, pour qu'il arrête de râler et le punir aussi. Le dragon, surpris, se secoue la tête et regarde la dragonne d'un air surpris. La dragonne vipère se met alors à le taquiner en mordillant ses oreilles. Pas d'humeur, le furie la repousse. Alors Tempête passe à la vitesse supérieure, en lui sautant dessus, pour jouer. Elle se retrouve ainsi sur lui, Krokmou dos au sol. Réveillé de son râlement, le dragon noir décide de répliquer et de lui rendre l'appareil. Tempête l'esquive et s'enfuit dans la forêt, surveillant que le dragon la poursuit bien. Et en effet, ayant retrouvé sa joie de vivre, il lui court après, en faisant des bonds, comme il fait quand il s'amuse. Ainsi, les deux dragons disparaissent de nouveau dans la forêt.

– Mais qu'est ce qu'il lui a pris ?, demande Harold après avoir vu le jeu des dragons.

– T'occupes. C'est Krokmou. Il est aussi bizarre que son dresseur, dit Astrid en se retournant pour être face à Harold.

– Moi bizarre ?

– Tu es le garçon le plus bizarre que je connaisse, le taquine-t-elle

– Bizarre, mais intelligent, magnifique, le meilleur et une superbe virilité viking, lui dit il en prenant un air fier et prétentieux.

– Et avec un ego surdimensionné. Ta tête passe encore les portes ?, rigole-t-elle

– Tout juste. Mais la faute à mes cheveux ça, dit il en la rejoignant dans son rire.

Les deux vikings éclatent de rire, avant de se regarder tendrement. Astrid place ses mains derrière la nuque d'Harold, où celui ci les a placé sur la taille de la jeune fille. Ils ne parlent plus. Ils se regardent juste. On dit que les yeux sont les fenêtres de l'âme. Enfin là, leurs yeux sont plutôt les fenêtres de leur amour. Il n'y a pas besoin de mots, de gestes pour exprimer leurs émotions. Leurs regards tendres et amoureux font le reste. Et inconsciemment, Harold fait tourner Astrid dans l'eau comme une danse, tel un bal dans l'eau. La jeune fille s'approche de son visage avec un air malicieux, avant de saisir une main d'Harold et de tourner sur elle même en passant sous son bras. Bien évidemment, Harold qui avait compris son attitude, suit son mouvement. Astrid finit par se retrouver dos à lui et se rapproche de son corps, avec un regard provocateur, au coin de l'œil. Automatiquement, les mains d'Harold descendent plus bas vers ses hanches, même vers ses fesses. Voulant s'amuser un petit peu, Astrid donne des coups de hanches de gauche à droite, avec Harold, ses mains étant dessus, accompagnant ses mouvements. Puis, la jeune fille tourne sur elle même, avant qu'Harold ne la ramène vers lui, son dos contre son torse. Et ils reviennent dans la même position que plus tôt. Astrid bouge ses hanches de manière sensuelle, Harold toujours ses mains sur celles ci l'accompagnant, tout en l'embrassant au cou. La viking continue ses mouvements de hanches de gauche à droite, de manière sensuelle comme une danse pour séduire Harold – ce qui marche amplement. Fasciné et envoûté par la sensualité et la grâce d'Astrid, le jeune homme suit ses mouvements. Alors si bien que lorsqu'elle fait ses mouvements de hanches, telle une danse, il fait le même mouvement, comme pour l'accompagner, ses mains toujours ses hanches. Astrid tourne sa tête de profil et pose sa main sur la joue d'Harold, tout en continuant ses mouvements de hanches sensuels. Ils commencent une danse de séduction, leurs deux corps se collant, les mains d'Harold commençant à être baladeuses. Ils ressentent un désir profond les envahir. Voulant s'amuser encore un peu, après un dernier mouvement de hanches, la jeune fille se détache de lui et tourne sur elle même. Harold lui saisit la main, et la fait tourner comme le début d'une valse, avant de la ramener, dos contre son torse. Ils bougent encore une fois, leurs deux corps de manière sensuelle, pour continuer leur jeu de séduction. Puis, la jeune fille se retourne pour être face à lui et prend son visage entre ses mains pour venir l'embrasser passionnément. Harold répond avec la même passion. Leurs langues se mêlent, voulant dominer l'un et l'autre. Le jeune homme lui agrippe les fesses et les pince, la faisant gémir de plaisir. Automatiquement, elle saute pour venir enrouler ses jambes autour de la taille de son fiancé. Celui ci la maintient bien par les fesses, tout en continuant à l'embrasser avec fougue. Ils finissent par rompre le baiser en souriant, et posent leur front l'un sur l'autre, en rigolant. Astrid met ses mains autour du cou d'Harold, alors que celui ci, toujours en la maintenant par les fesses, tourne sur lui même, pour la faire tourner aussi. De ce fait, heureuse, celle ci se penche légèrement en arrière, en rigolant, tenant les épaules d'Harold pour garder l'équilibre. Harold prend de la vitesse en rigolant, alors Astrid, se sentant comme libre, lâche tout et tend ses bras en arrière, en rigolant comme jamais, sous le rire bienheureux de son fiancé. Celui ci finit par ralentir de tourner. Alors Astrid revient s'agripper à son cou, en se mordant la lèvre avec envie. Sous cette image, Harold ne se retient plus et l'embrasse avec fougue, auquel elle répond instantanément. Elle rompt le baiser regardant toujours Harold avec autant d'envie, mais pour l'instant, elle enlève ses jambes autour de la taille d'Harold pour les reposer au fond du lac. Et doucement, elle se sépare de lui, toujours en lui tenant les mains. Harold, cette fois, ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle mijote, mais la laisse faire. Et soudain, elle plonge au fond de l'eau, l'attirant. Sous le coup de la surprise, il pousse un cri, mais remonte aussitôt en recrachant l'eau, qu'il a ingurgité. Il se secoue la tête pour reprendre ses esprits.

– Astrid !

Mais la jeune fille n'est pas remontée à la surface, ce qui inquiète la jeune homme, vu qu'elle lui a lâché les mains.

– Astrid ?

Tout d'un coup, la jeune fille saute derrière lui sur son dos, les faisant tomber tous les deux dans l'eau. Harold remonte à la surface, Astrid agrippée à son dos.

– T'es qu'une idiote.

– Ahahah avoue que c'était drôle !

– Non.

– T'es pas marrant. Pour la peine, je reste sur son dos.

– Mais …

– Allez HUH Dada !, rigole-t-elle en lançant son poing en l'air.

– « Huh Dada » ? Tu me prends pour ton cheval ?, rigole-t-il à son tour.

– Non mon dragon à moi, lui répond-t-elle en l'embrassant le cou.

Harold ferme les yeux et apprécie ses baisers, tout en poussant de petits gémissements de plaisir, faisant sourire Astrid. Elle relève la tête et lève les deux bras en l'air.

– Allez Harold le dragon ! En avant !

Le jeune homme lève les yeux au ciel, avant de s'exécuter, l'accompagnant dans son jeu, tout en rigolant. Ainsi, Harold fait des bonds dans l'eau, en imitant parfaitement un certain dragon, avec Astrid sur son dos, éclatant de rire. Le jeune homme tourne sur lui même, Astrid toujours morte de rire. Ils jouent à ça quelques minutes, où Harold fait le dragon un peu foufou et Astrid le chevauchant, tout en explosant de rire, par leur jeu enfantin. Ils s'amusent comme des enfants, profitant de ce moment particulier, où ils sont seuls et ne peuvent être dérangés. Et ni l'un ni l'autre ne veut stopper ce moment. Sauf qu'Harold finit par s'épuiser et s'arrête.

– Bah alors dragon, pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ?

– Le dragon est fatigué.

– Oh allez ! Huh !

– Non. Terminus tout le monde descend, termine-t-il en lançant les jambes d'Astrid – qu'il tenait – en arrière pour la faire tomber dans l'eau.

La jeune fille pousse un cri avant de tomber, sous le fou rire d'Harold qui se tient le ventre. La viking remonte à la surface, se secoue à la tête avant de regarder Harold avec défi.

– Toi !

– Oui ? Feint il avec innocence.

– Tu vas voir si je t'attrapes !

– Bah viens qu'est ce que tu attends ? … Blondinette, rigole-t-il.

À ce surnom, les sourcils d'Astrid se froncent de mécontentement. Et d'un coup, elle fonce à toute vitesse vers Harold.

– Je déteste ce surnom !

Harold, mort de rire, nage le plus loin possible, avant de plonger sous l'eau, alors qu'Astrid lui a sauté dessus pour l'attraper. Elle remonte à la surface, ayant raté sa cible, cherchant son fiancé des yeux. Soudain, avant qu'elle n'ait pu réagir, elle se fait soulever par les airs, assise sur les épaules d'Harold. Elle s'agrippe comme elle peut, surprise par ce geste. Et sachant très bien, ce qu'il s'apprête à faire, elle le menace du doigt.

– Tu n'as pas intérêt à faire ça !

– Faire quoi ?, feint il

Pour simple réponse, Astrid le regarde noir, alors que le jeune homme est mort de rire.

– Ah ça !, dit il en la lâchant en poussant ses jambes en arrière pour la faire tomber dans l'eau – où elle crie de surprise – ce qui fait encore plus éclater de rire Harold.

Astrid remonte à la surface, un regard meurtrier sur son visage. Le jeune homme n'est pas du tout inquiet, ni apeuré. Au contraire, il est encore plus mort de rire et il se tient le ventre à cause de son fou rire.

– Tu ne perds rien pour attendre.

Soudain, elle lui saute dessus. Cette fois ci, il la réceptionne avec plaisir et la prend dans ses bras.

– Je te tiens !

– C'est toi qui me tiens ou moi qui te tiens, se moque-t-il

– Très drôle. Tu ne perds rien pour attendre.

– Si tu comptes m'embrasser pour me faire payer. Vas y. J'attends que ça, dit il en imitant un baiser, toujours avec moquerie.

– Oh tu sais, il y a d'autres moyens pour te faire flancher, dit elle perversement.

– Ah oui j'aimerais bien … Wow ! Crie-t-il soudainement surpris.

En effet, pour le faire taire et le remettre à sa place – sachant que la technique du baiser passionné n'allait pas marcher – elle lui a agrippé son sexe et le maintient. Par conséquent, Harold a arrêté de parler et même de respirer. Il ne s'attendait pas à celle là. Il commence même à pousser des petits gémissements de plaisir, lorsqu'elle lui masse son sexe.

– Tu … C'est … Wow … Pas … du jeu … Aaaah

Astrid agrandit son sourire de victoire et commence à faire des mouvements de va et vient. Harold jette la tête en arrière, en gémissant bruyamment, tout en cherchant sa respiration.

– Oh bon sang Astrid …

La jeune fille, fière d'elle, accélère la cadence, et fait de rapides mouvements de va et vient avec sa main. L'excitation d'Harold augmente de seconde en seconde. Il a du mal à garder équilibrer, dû au plaisir. Il sent son désir revenir à grandes enjambées. Il gémit de plus en plus fort, sous le sourire victorieux d'Astrid. Cependant, elle a réveillé quelque chose chez Harold, et va le payer. La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid. Soudain, Harold, par un effort surhumain, agrippe la main d'Astrid, qui lui maintient le sexe. La jeune fille, surprise qu'il a en même temps réussi à bouger avec le plaisir qu'elle lui procure et surtout qu'il l'arrête, le regarde en penchant la tête sur le côté se demandant ce qu'il se passe. Tout d'un coup, Harold, avec ses deux mains, agrippe ses fesses, la soulève et la pénètre d'un coup sec. Astrid surprise, gémit un grand coup, le souffle coupé, en s'agrippant aux épaules d'Harold. Celui ci sourit à son tour de victoire.

– Il n'y a pas de raison qu'il y a que moi qui en profite, sourit il.

– Bien joué, beau brun.

Harold agrandit son sourire en commençant des mouvements de va et vient, Astrid l'accompagnant. Entre temps, automatiquement, elle enroule sa taille avec ses jambes, pour que la pénétration soit plus profonde.

Alors qu'ils accélèrent tous les deux les coups de bassin, ils se regardant dans les yeux, avec un air de défi tous les deux.

– Alors c'est comme ça maintenant ? On ne fait plus les préliminaires ?, demande-t-elle avec taquin.

– Ça fait un moment que tu me chauffes là.

– Il t'en faut peu.

– T'as qu'à pas être aussi canon et sexy.

Astrid éclate de rire à sa remarque avant de venir l'embrasser avec passion. Tandis qu'Harold accélère les coups de rein, il la rejoint dans son embrassade passionné, mêlant leurs langues, se chauffant mutuellement. Puis, Astrid rompt le baiser pour pencher la tête en arrière, tellement le plaisir est intense. Elle hurle. Elle incite à Harold à aller plus vite, plus loin. Motivé, le jeune homme accélère la cadence, en poussant de puissants gémissements de plaisir, accompagné des hurlements d'extase de sa fiancée. Mais il a soudain une idée, pour faire augmenter le plaisir à sa chérie. Alors tout d'un coup, il sort du sexe d'Astrid – qui grogne de frustration qui a arrêté en si bon chemin, vu la torture que cela implique – mais aussi vite, il la retourne pour qu'elle soit dos à lui et la pénètre à nouveau d'un coup sec, avant de recommencer ses mouvements de bassin. Particulièrement surprise par ce geste, Astrid a cessé de respirer, à la fois par la surprise mais surtout par le plaisir intense de cet acte. Elle se penche en arrière contre le torse d'Harold, rendant la pénétration encore plus profonde, alors que celui balance des coups de reins plus brutaux et plus secs. Elle hurle de plaisir, lui incite à continuer. Elle gémit le prénom d'Harold. Elle cherche sa respiration. Avec sa main gauche, elle agrippe son visage et tourne de profil sa tête, complètement submergée par des sensations intenses, tout en gémissant de plaisir. Harold accélère les coups de reins avec rapidité, faisant gémir de plus en plus fort Astrid, qui ne sait plus où se donner la tête. Le jeune homme, voulant encore plus la faire hurler, agrippe ses deux seins et les tient fermement. Déjà qu'Astrid avait du mal à récupérer du souffle, mais avec ce nouveau geste d'Harold, c'est encore pire. Au fur et à mesure, que la vitesse des coups de reins augmente, que le sexe d'Harold entre en profondeur dans celui d'Astrid, ses mains presse sa poitrine, faisant hurler la viking. Les mouvements de bassin et les mains sont en totale synchronisation et fait hurler la viking comme jamais. Il accélère encore jusqu'à arriver à son summum. Astrid a très chaud et est excitée comme jamais. Ces coups de rein brusques et les mains d'Harold sur ses seins, qui pressent, massent, tiennent fermement comme possessif, lui fait tourner la tête. Elle en perd complètement l'esprit. Elle n'a jamais rien senti d'aussi bon et intense. Il n'y a pas à dire, Harold est doué. Trop doué pour son propre bien. Elle gémit de plus en plus. Elle hurle de plus en plus. Elle n'en peut plus. La sensation est trop bonne et intense. Elle est au bord de l'extase. Et soudain, alors que son fiancé continue ses coups de reins secs et brusques, toujours en pressant ses seins avec fermeté, la jeune fille, qui a déjà très chaud, commence à se couvrir de spams de plaisir et hurle comme jamais, à cause d'un puissant coup de reins d'Harold. Cet orgasme était puissant, elle l'a senti. Elle en est encore toute remuée, et son esprit est toujours embrumée, voire plus. Sa respiration est très saccadée. Épuisée, elle s'écroule contre le torse de son fiancé, qui même s'il est fier du plaisir qu'il lui a procuré, continue ses mouvements, n'ayant pas fini avec elle. Celle ci comprend bien son intention, et se mord la lèvre, se demandant s'il ne voulait pas l'achever. Alors pour accompagner ses mouvements de va et vient, elle agrippe les testicules de son fiancé, qui s'arrête d'un coup, sous le coup du plaisir. Mais excité comme jamais, il reprend encore plus avec sauvagerie, sous les cris de plaisir d'Astrid. Celle ci lui masse et presse les testicules, comme lui, il l'avait fait pour ses seins, et Harold sent son plaisir à son maximum. Il hurle le prénom de la jeune fille, qui gémit aussi fort. Et avec un dernier puissant coup de reins, il se libère d'un coup, en poussant un puissant hurlement de plaisir, sentant un puissant orgasme arrivé. Les deux amants ralentissent le rythme, complètement essoufflés. Harold toujours en maintenant Astrid, se recule vers le bord du lac, pour s'y poser contre la paroi et reprendre son souffle. Il finit par s'asseoir, son sexe toujours en Astrid, celle ci appuyée contre lui.

– Tu … Vas … Finir … Par … M'achever…

– C'est … plutôt ... à ... moi … de … Dire … Ça … Harold, rigole-t-elle, accompagnée du rire d'Harold, qui l'embrasse au creux de son cou, où elle ferme les yeux pour apprécier ce moment de tendresse.

Harold finit par entourer le ventre d'Astrid avec ses bras et de poser son menton contre son épaule, alors que celle ci a la tête appuyée contre son épaule.

– Je pense que c'est bon. Tu crois qu'on est propres là ?

Astrid rigole à la réflexion de son fiancé, avant de se retourner vers lui, enlevant son sexe du sien en passant et se mettre en califourchon sur lui, ses bras entourant son cou. Harold en profite pour poser ses mains sur sa taille. Ils se regardent dans les yeux en souriant tendrement.

– Tu me rends dingue.

– Je sais. C'est le début de ton supplice, Haddock.

– Ce n'est pas pour me déplaire.

Astrid sourit avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser tendrement. Harold l'accompagne et lui répond aussi tendrement et amoureusement qu'elle. Ce baiser démontre l'amour qu'il se porte l'un et l'autre.

* * *

Ils finissent par sortir de l'eau pour se sécher avant de manger. Les dragons ont installé le bois et Tempête crache une flammèche pour l'allumer, alors que Krokmou est parti de quoi nourrir tout le monde. Les dragonniers se dirigent vers les sacoches de leur dragon respectifs, posées au sol. Ils y sortent une couverture pour se réchauffer. Après que les reptiles ont fini de tout préparer et attraper tout plein de poissons, les deux dragons se positionnent derrière leurs dresseurs, gueules ouvertes, du feu au fond de leur gorge pour les aider à se réchauffer. En effet, en faisant ça, la chaleur permet aux humains de se sécher plus rapidement. C'est vraiment un côté pratique lorsque tu as un dragon. Une fois qu'ils sont tous les deux secs et réchauffés, leurs dragons ferment leurs gueules et se préparent à festoyer. Leurs humains en profitent pour se rhabiller, avant de se mettre près du feu, en faisant réchauffer le poisson. Pendant leur repas, les deux dragonniers parlent de tout et de rien, rigolant, se taquinant, s'amusant, mangeant dans la bonne humeur. Mais malgré tout, ils leur manquent quelque chose.

– Tu crois qu'on devrait retourner à la rive demain ? Demandent-ils en même temps, ce qui leur font éclater de rire encore une fois.

– Je m'en veux un petit peu de les avoir laisser seuls, continue Harold.

– Moi aussi. Et puis …

– L'ambiance au feu de camp avec les autres …

– Ouais … C'est pas que je …

– Je sais. On fait quoi ? On rentre demain ?

– Tu as tout ce qu'il te faut ?

– Il me semble.

– Alors …

– On rentre demain, disent ils en même temps avec un sourire.

Ils rigolent encore une fois de l'avoir dit en même temps. Le fait qu'ils ont complété la phrase de l'un et de l'autre en devinant parfaitement les pensées de l'autre, démontre leur grande complicité qui existe entre eux, ce qui en dit long sur leur relation.

Ils discutent encore quelques temps, après avoir fini de manger, jusqu'Harold lève les yeux au ciel pour voir que la lune est bien présente. Il regarde Astrid avec sourire.

– Alors ? Prête pour ce vol au clair de lune ? Je te l'ai promis, non ?

– Plus que prête bébé.

Elle se lève en vitesse et alors qu'Harold allait limiter, elle le pousse pour qu'il retombe, tout en éclatant de rire. Elle siffle alors sa dragonne, prête à monter dessus la première. Harold rigole à son attitude joueuse et l'imite en montant rapidement sur Krokmou.

* * *

C'est alors qu'avec une lune bien haute dans le ciel, des étoiles resplendissantes, qu'eux fois tous les deux prêts, les deux dragonniers s'envolent à toute vitesse pour un vol romantique. Ils volent quelques minutes haut dans le ciel, avant de commencer leur bal aérien. Astrid avec Tempête est en plus basse attitude. Alors Harold la rejoint rapidement, pour se retrouver juste au dessus d'elle à sa droite. Les deux dragons volent côte à côte. Quand Tempête fait un virage à droite, Krokmou la suit en totale synchronisation et dans une danse aérienne. Puis, ils tournent dans deux directions différentes pour se rejoindre plus tard, et tourner dans un cercle, avec grâce et élégance. Puis, Tempête brise le cercle et Krokmou la poursuit, sous les rires de leurs dresseurs. Les deux dragons se rejoignent et ils volent en tonneau plus haut, ventre contre ventre, ailes déployés, agiles, gracieux, élégants, comme une danse de dragons. Les deux reptiles poussent un cri de contentement, toujours avec leurs dresseurs qui rigolent. Puis, ils se séparent dans une pirouette arrière, avant de se rejoindre, de se frôler, de se croiser, de tourner sur eux mêmes, et de voler, dos contre dos, leurs dresseurs se touchant. Les dragons poussent un autre cri de contentement et ralentissent le rythme, en se redressant un petit peu, rapprochant encore plus leurs dresseurs. C'est alors, avec cette distance très courte, que les deux dresseurs s'approchent suffisamment en fermant les yeux, pour venir s'embrasser tendrement. Les deux dragons les regardent du coin de l'œil avec un sourire. Ils rompent le baiser avec un sourire et les dragons se séparent à nouveau pour se rejoindre dans des acrobaties aériennes tout ce qu'il y a de plus magnifiques. Ils continuent ainsi encore longtemps leur bal aérien avec grâce, douceur, tendresse et amour.

* * *

Quelques temps plus tard, comblés de leur vol de nuit romantique – et parce que la nuit est bien entamée – ils reviennent sur l'île pour s'y reposer. Les dragons se posent dans la clairière. Une fois les dragonniers descendus de leur dos, les deux dragons partent jouer plus loin, près du lac. Harold et Astrid les regardent, en souriant, main dans la main. Ils apprécient ce moment de calme et de détente. Ils apprécient ce moment passé ensembles, seuls.

Krokmou et Tempête s'amusent un peu à se poursuivre dans le lac, avant de voir leurs dragonniers, coucher, Astrid la tête sur l'épaule d'Harold, regarder les étoiles. Les deux humains ont tous les deux ôté leur armure respective, pour n'y avoir qu'une tunique et un bas sur leur corps. Le jeune homme pointe du doigt vers le ciel et les dragons comprennent qu'il montre les constellations à la jeune fille. Voulant les rejoindre, les deux reptiles imitent les humains et se couchent sur le dos, pattes en l'air, derrière leurs dresseurs, et observent à leur tour les étoiles. Sur le dos, ils s'étirent tous les deux leurs ailes et pattes avant de soupirer d'aise et d'écouter les paroles du jeune homme.

– Et là tu vois c'est la constellation du dragon.

– Et à ton avis, c'est quel dragon ?, demande-t-elle.

– Un furie nocturne, c'est évident !

Le dragon noir ronronne pour acquiescer, sous la moquerie de Tempête. Bien évidemment, Astrid n'est pas d'accord avec ça. Sentant son air boudeur, Harold rigole avant de lui prouver ses dires avec son doigt.

– Tu vois là, il y a sa queue, ses ailes, sa tête.

– Mouais …

– Mais regarde à sa droite. Il y a une dragonne vipère.

À son tour, Tempête ronronne pour acquiescer, accompagnée du rire de Krokmou.

– Pourquoi « une » dragonne vipère ?

– Ça paraît évident. À côté d'un furie nocturne, il y a toujours UNE dragonne vipère. Et puis, on la voit bien avec sa tête et ses épines là.

– Et laisse moi deviner. La dragonne vipère est bleue ciel, se moque-t-elle.

– Va savoir. Qui sait ce qui se passe dans les étoiles. C'est peut être un furie nocturne blanc et une dragonne vipère noire.

A l'entente de cette réflexion, les deux dragons regardent en totale synchronisation Harold, complètement en désaccord avec l'humain, en grognant. Alors qu'Astrid éclate de rire.

– T'es qu'un idiot.

– Sans doute. Mais avoue que c'est drôle.

– Ouais. Et si romantique.

– Tu me connais.

– Oh oui …, termine-t-elle en se redressant et de le regarder dans les yeux, alors que celui la l'observe avec un air prétentieux.

Puis, doucement et sûrement, elle se penche vers lui, en fermant les yeux, pour venir l'embrasser tendrement. Harold l'accompagne et lui répond avec autant de tendresse. L'échange devient vite passionné, et le jeune homme la bascule sur le sol, pour être au dessus d'elle. Elle entoure son cou avec ses mains, rapprochant leurs deux corps, alors qu'Harold caresse doucement sa cuisse nue – vu qu'elle n'a pas mis son leggings.

Les deux dragons les observent avant de se regarder et de reprendre leurs contemplations des étoiles.

Le baiser devient de plus en plus chaud, passionné, intense. Leurs désirs augmentent, ainsi que leurs pulsions. La main d'Harold devient de plus en plus baladeuse. Il caresse sa cuisse sensuellement, ce qui fait gémir Astrid derrière le baiser. Ses caresses continuent à l'intérieur de sa cuisse, jusqu'à arriver à l'entrejambe de la jeune fille. Sensible à cet endroit, et comprenant ses intentions, Astrid l'arrête et rompt le baiser en souriant.

– Tu veux remettre ça ?

– Ce n'est pas toi qui a dit qu'il fallait en profiter tant qu'on était sur cette île, seuls, sans les autres ?

– C'est exact. On dirait que vous ne pouvez plus vous passer de mon corps, Haddock, dit elle avec taquin.

– Absolument pas.

– D'accord. Si c'est comme ça …

Soudain, elle inverse leur position dans un mouvement de hanches et se retrouve en califourchon sur lui. Très rapidement, elle enlève sa tunique, dévoilant sa poitrine nue, et sourit malicieusement. Harold agrandit son sourire en admirant le spectacle.

– Oh oui j'aime ça.

– Ça je sais.

Puis, elle se penche pour venir l'embrasser avec fougue, faisant bien attention que ses seins collent son torse, pour l'exciter d'avantage. Et cette technique marche, car dans le baiser, Harold gémit d'excitation. La jeune fille veut encore accentuer ça. Alors ses mains deviennent baladeuses jusqu'à descendre jusqu'au pantalon du jeune homme. Elle glisse sa main à l'intérieur pour venir saisir le sexe de son fiancé. Harold gémit un grand coup à ce geste, mais ne se laisse pas faire pour autant, et l'arrête avant qu'il ne perde le contrôle, tout en rompant le baiser. Astrid le regarde curieusement. Le jeune viking lui répond avec un sourire.

– Cette fois c'est mon tour.

Astrid lève un sourcil d'incompréhension. Harold en profite donc pour changer leur position avec un mouvement des hanches et de se retrouver sur elle. Aussi vivement qu'elle l'ait fait, il enlève sa tunique, dévoilant son torse musclé. Puis, il vient rapidement l'embrasser, non pas ses lèvres, mais le haut de sa poitrine. Astrid ferme les yeux pour autant apprécier cette sensation de plaisir qui l'envahit doucement. Il descend ses baisers pour arriver à ses mamelons. Il en prend un en bouche, ce qui fait cambrer Astrid de plaisir. En même temps, il fait une pression sur le deuxième, en le massant avec fermeté mais aussi douceur. Il lèche, il suce, il embrasse son téton, faisant gémir de plus en plus Astrid, qui penche la tête en arrière pour savourer d'avantage le plaisir. Cette sensation est intense. Son désir et ses pulsions augmentent encore plus vite. Elle se mord la lèvre inférieure pour s'empêcher d'hurler, même si elle sait qu'avec la bouche, la langue et les mains d'Harold, il va la faire hurler d'un moment ou un autre. Et elle n'a aucun contrôle sur ça. C'est là qu'elle a compris ce qu'il voulait dire plus tôt.

Jugeant qu'il a assez torturé le sein, il s'attaque au deuxième et lui fait subir le même supplice. Astrid se cambre de plaisir de plus en plus. Elle cherche sa respiration. Elle gémit de plus en plus fort. Son désir augmente de plus en plus. Elle commence à avoir chaud.

Au bout d'un certain temps, il lâche le mamelon et descend plus bas. Il lui baise le ventre, les côtes, les hanches et arrive à sa jupe. Il l'enlève rapidement, ne voulant pas perdre de temps – sentant son désir et celui de sa fiancé augmenter intensément – et s'attaque à l'objet de son obsession. Il écarte les jambes de la jeune fille et commence à baiser doucement le haut de son sexe. Puis, il descend encore plus bas, et lèche le bord de son vagin. Astrid se cambre de plus en plus en penchant la tête en arrière. Elle finit par agripper les cheveux d'Harold, pour qu'il aille plus loin, tellement son désir est intense. Le jeune homme, comprenant son impatience, obéit docilement et commence à lécher plus profondément dans son sexe, jouant avec son clitoris, suçant, léchant, jouant avec sa langue, pour faire gémir intensément sa compagne. Et cela marche avec brio, vu qu'Astrid n'en peut déjà plus, vu qu'elle gémit à la limite du hurlement de plaisir. Elle a du mal à respirer, et a de plus en plus chaud. Elle tire sur les cheveux d'Harold, sous le coup du plaisir, l'incitant à aller plus loin. Son supplice est tel, qu'elle en perd l'esprit. Elle ne sait plus où se donner de la tête. Et à vrai dire elle s'en fiche. Tout ce qu'elle ressent c'est du plaisir intense. Elle le savait qu'Harold était doué avec sa langue. Et ce n'est pas pour le déplaire.

Et alors que le jeune homme accélère avec sa langue, elle laisse échapper un petit cri de plaisir, ce qui satisfait amplement Harold. Après cela, il ralentit et remonte sa langue vers le haut de son sexe. Cela permet à Astrid de reprendre son souffle. Elle a déjà très chaud. Elle ouvre les yeux pour y trouver Harold se redressant au dessus d'elle, fier, avec un air victorieux sur le visage. Elle sourit.

– Fais de moi ce que tu veux.

Sachant que c'est extrêmement rare qu'Astrid Hofferson dise ça, Harold lève un sourcil avec un air envieux et malicieux. Cette fois, la jeune fille est totalement à sa merci et sous son contrôle. Alors, avant qu'elle ne change d'avis et ne reprenne le contrôle, il enlève en 4e vitesse son pantalon, avec sa prothèse et se met au dessus d'elle. Son sexe à lui est déjà bien tendu, excité par leurs échanges passionnés.

Et alors qu'elle croyait qu'il allait la pénétrer pour passer à la vitesse supérieure, il s'amuse juste à la taquiner, son sexe frôlant le sien. Pour la faire taire, il embrasse avec fougue, comme il ne l'a jamais fait auparavant. Elle en a le souffle coupé, mais elle n'en a que faire. Ce plaisir est d'une telle intensité, qu'elle laisse ses pulsions agir. Alors que le sexe d'Harold frôle toujours celui d'Astrid pour taquiner, le baiser, lui, est sauvage et brutal, mais elle adore ça. Elle n'a jamais ressenti autant de sensations dans un seul baiser. Elle est enivrée par cet échange.

Il rompt le baiser aussi brutalement qu'il l'a commencé, ce qui frustre Astrid, même si elle gémit de plaisir. Et soudain, il se redresse sur ses genoux, saisit ses fesses et d'un coup sec la pénètre. Ceci a pour effet de faire hurler la jeune fille, qui complètement embrumée par cette sensation de pur plaisir intense et inattendu, penche la tête en arrière en hurlant, en se cambrant. Harold sourit perversement à cette réaction et commence ses mouvements de bassin. Au début, il y va doucement, pour laisser au vagin d'Astrid le temps de s'habituer à son sexe. Mais quand il sent qu'elle gémit de plus en plus fort, et s'empêche même d'hurler en se mordant la lèvre, il y va plus fort et plus sec, en avançant son sexe plus profondément en elle. Il donne des coups brutaux et sauvages, tout en pinçant ses fesses. Astrid en a le souffle coupé. Elle gémit de plus en plus fort, à la limite du hurlement. Mais lorsqu'Harold la pénètre au plus profond de son être, elle ne se retient plus, et hurle de plaisir plusieurs fois, tout en incitant Harold à continuer. Il obéit et accélère la cadence, en accentuant ses coups brusques, ce qui n'est pas pour déplaire à la jeune fille. Également enivré par ces ébats, Harold ferme les yeux, tout en continuant ses coups de reins avec sauvagerie. Il penche la tête en arrière en commençant à gémir. Sentant le désir affluer encore, il accélère ses coups de reins, toujours avec autant de sauvagerie, ce qui fait hurler de plaisir Astrid, qui se cambre de plus en plus, des spams de plaisir parcourant son corps tout entier. Il accélère pour être au summum, les faisant hurler tous les deux. Mais soudain, Astrid hurle plus fort que les autres fois, son corps se cambrant comme jamais, en sueur, signe qu'un puissant orgasme est arrivé. Puis, elle s'écroule épuisée.

Harold sourit, victorieux, mais n'en a pas fini avec elle. Alors il ralentit le rythme et doucement sort du sexe d'Astrid, tout en reposant ses fesses. Mais aussi vite, il prend ses hanches, pour les basculer et qu'ainsi qu'elle se retrouve sur le ventre. Il la relève pour qu'elle se mettre à pattes et la pénètre presqu'aussi tôt. À 4 pattes, Astrid hurle de plaisir en penchant la tête en arrière. Cette fois il n'attend pas que son sexe soit habitué dans celui d'Astrid, et recommence ses mouvements de bassin secs, brutaux et sauvages. Il saisit fermement ses fesses, ce qui fait hurler encore plus Astrid. La pénétration est encore plus profonde que plus tôt, ce qui fait perdre la tête à Astrid, qui hurle comme jamais. Les coups de reins sont tellement secs et sauvages que le bassin d'Harold claque sur les fesses d'Astrid. Ils hurlent tous les deux de plaisir. Sous le feu de l'action, le jeune homme met des fessés à sa fiancé, ce qui accentue ses hurlements. Excité par ses cris, il continue à aller plus profond en elle, plus vite, plus loin, plus sec, plus sauvage. Il se surpasse dans ses coups de reins, tout en lui donnant des tapes sur les fesses, accentuant leur excitation à tous les deux. Mais Harold sent qu'il va bientôt venir. Alors avant que cela n'arrive, il accélère ses coups de reins brutaux jusqu'à son maximum, le faisant hurler de plus en plus, ainsi que sa fiancée. Son bassin claque de plus en plus fort et il sent sa libération arrivée pour bientôt. Il hurle de plus en plus fort. Il se sent enivré par l'ébat. Il accélère encore au bord de l'orgasme. Et peu de temps après, après un dernier et puissant coup de reins, il se libère en elle, en poussant un hurlement digne d'un dragon, accompagné par sa fiancé. Repu, il reprend son souffle en ralentissant ses coups de reins, puis au fur et à mesure, il sort du sexe d'Astrid et la lâche délicatement en la posant au sol. Celle ci, complètement essoufflée comme jamais, se tourne sur son dos, ayant du mal à reprendre son souffle. Harold s'écroule à côté d'elle, tout aussi essoufflé. Ils ne disent rien pendant plusieurs minutes, essayant de récupérer du souffle, jusqu'à ce qu'Astrid éclate de rire, sous la curiosité d'Harold qui la regarde.

– C'était … Wow !

Harold, comprenant, éclate de rire à son tour, en regardant les étoiles déjà bien présentes.

Automatiquement, Astrid se rapproche du torse d'Harold pour y poser sa tête et avec le même instinct, le jeune homme la serre dans ses bras avec protection.

– C'était … Incroyable. Tu étais incroyable.

– Tu es aussi incroyable, milady.

Astrid lève la tête pour le regarder en souriant.

– Qu'est ce que je vais faire de toi, si tu veux me tuer de plaisir à chaque fois qu'on fait l'amour ?

Harold la regarde malicieusement.

– Je peux en dire de même pour toi, lui répond-t-il, faisant éclater de rire Astrid.

– Égalité ?

– Égalité, confirme Harold en lui baisant le front.

Satisfaite, Astrid pose sa tête contre son torse, et ferme les yeux, appréciant les battements de cœur de l'amour de sa vie. Quant au jeune homme, il la regarde avec amour et tendresse, avant de lui baiser avec douceur le haut de son crâne, faisant ressortir un sourire niais du visage d'Astrid.

Puis l'héritier de Berk lève les yeux vers les étoiles, ce même sourire niais que sa fiancée sur son visage. Contre lui, une magnifique jeune femme, qui est l'amour de sa vie, est posée sur son torse, le comblant de bonheur. Il ne peut pas rêver meilleure image qu'à ce moment là.

* * *

Astrid est cette fois bien endormie. On peut apercevoir une couverture qui est en train de la couvrir toute entière pour ne pas qu'elle attrape froid. Le jeune homme qui lui a mis la couverture, regarde la belle endormie. Puis, il lui caresse doucement la joue avec un regard tendre. Il lève la tête et voit leurs deux dragons dormant l'un à côté de l'autre, Tempête, sa tête posée contre la nuque de Krokmou, leurs queues s'entremêlant, démontrant une forte affection entre les deux reptiles. Harold sourit à ce spectacle. Il n'a rien vu d'aussi mignon, si on ne compte pas la jolie blonde qui dort à poings fermés. Elle semble si paisible comme ça. Et elle est encore plus magnifique. Le jeune homme agrandit son sourire niais, avant de se relever. Il s'avance vers le lac et lève la tête vers les étoiles. Il soupire d'aise. Il se sent bien. Vraiment bien. Des moments comme ça, il en veut d'autres. Il en voudra d'autres. Mais demain, ils devront rentrer. C'est ce qu'ils ont convenu d'un commun accord. Les deux amoureux culpabilisent assez d'avoir laisser leurs amis sur la rive. Pour autant, Harold se promet de garder ces moments avec Astrid. Il le faut. Il le veut. Il en a besoin pour sa survie, plus qu'il ne va lui admettre. Il agrandit son sourire à cette pensée, en fermant les yeux. Il soupire à nouveau d'aise, avant de se retourner pour y trouver une belle endormie et deux magnifiques créatures, ayant rejoints le pays des rêves. Harold décide donc de les rejoindre. Il s'installe près d'Astrid, son torse contre son dos, et l'entoure de ses bras protecteurs. Avant de s'endormir, il lui baise le haut du crâne, qui fait sourire la jeune fille dans son sommeil. Il s'installe plus confortablement et instinctivement, Astrid s'enfonce dans ses bras, ce qui fait sourire le jeune homme, qui l'embrasse une dernière fois sur la joue, avant de la rejoindre au pays des rêves.

Une fois le dragonnier endormi, les deux reptiles ouvrent un œil et lèvent la tête. Ils se regardent en souriant, avant de se lever d'un commun accord. Krokmou se dirige vers les deux amoureux, prend la couverture et avec sa gueule, couvre bien les deux humains. Il fait en sorte qu'ils n'aient pas froid et admire son travail en souriant. Pendant ce temps, Tempête est allée chercher le bois qui traînait non loin, et l'a allumé avec une flammèche, à proximité des dragonniers pour qu'ils restent au chaud.

Pour finir les deux dragons observent en souriant les deux humains endormis dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre, avant de se regarder et de décider d'aller se coucher. Ils se couchent près du feu, un peu à distance des humains, pour leur laisser de l'intimité, mais pas trop loin en cas de danger. Tempête pose sa tête sur le sol la première et ferme les yeux. Krokmou regarde les humains une dernière fois, en souriant comme jamais, heureux pour eux. Puis, il se retourne vers Tempête et lui lèche la joue plusieurs fois, avant de poser à son tour sa tête pour dormir. La dragonne vipère frotte son museau contre le sien, et les deux reptiles rejoignent leurs dresseurs au pays des rêves, alors que leurs queues, instinctivement, se rejoignent pour se mêler.

Comme pour Harold, les dragons espèrent eux aussi retrouver ces moments qu'ils tiennent tant à cœur. Ils adorent les autres dragons et humains, mais un peu de calme et de détente ne fait pas de mal. Et les passer avec leurs humains est tout ce qu'ils veulent. Sans oublier la compagnie de l'autre.

Oui ces moments sont vraiment précieux, et tout le monde veut en profiter.

FIN.

* * *

 **Alors qu'est ce que vous en avez pensé ? Dites moi tout. Je veux tout savoir :)**

 **Ah oui au fait ! Pour les dragons qui les ont agressé quand ils cherchaient les plantes ... Vous pouvez leur trouver un nom, j'ai eu la flemme sur ce coup là XD**

* * *

 **Voilà c'était mon petit cadeau avant de vous quitter pour un petit moment. J'espère qu'il vous a plu et que vous avez apprécié ! Et que ça vous fera patienter !**

* * *

 **Sur ce, on se retrouvera pour "Je te sauverai" !**

* * *

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne fin de vacances, une bonne rentrée et à la prochaine !**

 **A bientôt !**

 **R.S.59**


End file.
